When Boredom Strikes
by primavera15
Summary: What if Damon had turned Bonnie into a vampire and not Vicky? I forgot which episode it was lol.
1. I Want to Be Loved

When Boredom Strikes

Chapter 1

Note: Hellooooooooo! Okay this is one of two stories that I am going to make! The other one will be a Bamon also! Yay! I thank my good writing bud bookwormgrl101 for that idea! This idea was given to me by Sky Samuelle! Thank you to both of you! By the way, I'm sorry if I got some events wrong or something in these chapters. I don't remember exactly what happened but anyway I am changing the events soooo anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Damon:

_I despise that stupid brother of mine for leaving me here! I don't like being bored and I'm not a patient person! _I grabbed the glass bottle of alcohol and poured the small cup and shot it all into my mouth. I winced slightly at the burn in throat. I paced around the house, careful with the sunlight reflecting on some parts of the house. Finally, after hours of sunlight and hateful boredom, the sun went down over the trees. It was time for some fun. I smirked and I went out of the house, looking for someone to satisfy my aching thirst. Awhile later, I was about to slam my head into a tree in frustration when I saw the house. Bonnie's house. I felt that smirk again and I went up to her house and knocked on the door.

Bonnie:

I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get that dad!" I called and placed the remote on the couch and got up to go answer. When I opened the door, my face darkened.

"What do you want, Damon?" I mumbled.

He looked at me seriously. "Bonnie there's been some trouble."

I frowned. "What kind of trouble?"

He hesitated. "When was the last time you saw Elena?"

My mouth dropped open. "She's missing?"

"Seems so. Stefan called me to say she's not answering her phone and he hasn't seen her since this morning."

Out of concern for my best friend, I didn't think of anything but doing anything to rescue her.

"Dad I'm going out with…a friend! I'll be back later!" I called and stepped outside, closing the door behind me.

I walked past him and looked around for his car. It was no where in sight. "Did you bring your--"

I was cut off when Damon covered up my mouth. I struggled but it was no use. I screamed in pain when suddenly his fangs sunk into my neck. I felt tears slide down my face when I thought I was going to die.

Damon:

Her blood was the sweetest I had ever tasted in my life. I had the urge to just drink her dry and bury her somewhere in the woods but then a thought hit me. I pulled away when I had gotten enough and I looked down at her limp form. I studied her face carefully. Something told me to keep her round. The reason: I have no idea. After a moment, I did decide to keep her alive and I carried her in my arms, bridal style, to the boarding house.

My annoying saint of a brother was not home when we arrived, which was good. I placed her on the couch and went over for another glass. My hands stopped at the glass and looked at the bottle. I shrugged and grabbed the whole bottle, drinking directly from it now. I looked around the house before looking back over at the unconscious witch. I groaned when I saw her blood staining the expensive couch.

"Woman, you're staining the couch, thank you very much!" I said and quickly picked her head up and looked down at her. The idea hit me again. I snickered slightly but went with it. I bit my wrist and pressed it against her lips. Her struggled, refusing to accept it. I pressed it a little harder, insisting until she gave in. A few seconds later, she did indeed give in and she started to drink. I rested my head on top of hers, waiting until she got a good amount. A moment later, I pulled my arm away and Bonnie coughed. She opened her eyes and looked around her, taking everything in.

"Good evening, sleeping beauty." I teased. Her eyes snapped up to mine.

She stared at me for a few seconds and then she frowned in confusion.

"What…what happened to me? Why am I here?" she whispered.

"I lied to you with the story of Elena being missing and when you stepped out of your house at a good distance, I sunk my teeth into her neck. After I brought you here."

"Why?" she asked even more confused.

I shrugged. "Needed something to do." Another idea hit me. "Why don't we have some fun?"

I stood up and went over to the CD music player and went over to the CD case, looking through it. _Jesus, Zack, Stefan should be your father instead! _I sighed when I was about to get to the bottom of the case when a certain one caught my eye. I grabbed it and looked at the back. I saw one I liked and I went over to the player again. I looked over at Bonnie to see she was staring at me with that pretty face of hers.

_What did I just say? Pretty? Yes, I'm drunk. _I took out the CD and placed it in. Turning up the volume to a good amount and pressing play, skipping to the song I wanted. I smirked when it began to play.

"Oh my god I love this song!" Bonnie suddenly cried out and jumped up from the couch. I watched her as she began to dance. _One of the things vampire blood does to a human: make them wild. _

_**Words like violence, break the silence. Come crashing in, into my little world. Painful to me, pierce right through me. Can't you understand, oh my little girl. All I ever wanted, all I ever needed is needed is here in my arms. Words are very unnecessary. They can only do harm. **_

Bonnie was swinging her hips and her hands were in the air. I leaned against the table, drinking my alcohol bottle, watching her.

"So you know you're a witch, right?" I asked.

"Yeah! At first, when grams was telling me all these stories about our ancestors and that I'm a witch and all that, I would just pretend to be listening!" she replied, continuing to dance.

"Why is that?"

"She would be drunk during the time!"

"How nice."

"What about you? Don't you have a girlfriend or something? I mean you're like totally cool and so HOT!"

"I know." I said like it was obvious.

**Note: One of my favorite scenes so far lolololololol ahh Damon you're so funny!**

"Don't you wanna be in love?" she asked.

"I've been in love. Useless, painful, and overrated."

"Except what it isn't!"

"No more talking! Let's dance!" I said.

And we did.

_**Vows are spoken, to be broken. Feelings are intense, words are trivial. Pleasure remains. So does the pain. Words are meaningless, unforgettable.**_

We danced through the hall, heading up the stairs and into Stefan's bedroom. Bonnie climbed on top of Stefan's bed and started to jump on it like a 10 year old, throwing the pillows on the floor. I took book off the shelf, threw his papers and other books off his desk and onto the floor. I saw Katherine's picture and loving memories came back to me, aching into, believe it or not, my beating and aching heart.

Though for some reason, it wasn't as strong this time. I frowned and looked over at the still jumping Bonnie. _She can't be affecting me that way can she? She's just a pass time. I was bored. And hungry…and…_I paused and almost grimaced at the word. _…and lonely. _In need of someone to love. I needed someone to love me but I didn't like to think about too much. I don't want people to know I have a weakness. I looked back down at the picture again. _I will show myself that Bonnie means nothing to me. This town doesn't either. _I growing doubt was there in my gut. I tried to ignore it.

"Tired?" Bonnie teased from the bed.

I looked over at her and smirked. "No, not in the least."

I placed down the picture again on the desk and I walked over to the bed, towards her. I knew what to do.

Bonnie:

Damon wanted to get to know my background. I thought that was so sweet of him. Suddenly the song 21 Guns by Greenday started to play from downstairs and Damon asked me to dance. I accepted and I held me against him tenderly, his hands on my back. I wrapped my arms around his back too and I leaned my head on his shoulder, my cheek resting on it. We began to sway together.

_**Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for?**_

_**Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating? **_

"Tell me about yourself." Damon whispered, a hand coming up to play with my hair.

_**Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide. Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins. **_

"I live with my father. My mother…died when I was 2 years old."

"Do you get along with your father?"

"We get along pretty well though of course we do have our fights from time to time but we make up for it. My grams, well I look at her like my mother but I know it's not the same. I can feel it." I paused and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I wish I could have known my mother. Know what she was like. Grams and my father has told me about her but it's just not the same for me. I have a big whole in my heart and I wish that someday it could be filled somehow. I just…"

I would feel lame if I told him.

_**When you're at the end of the road and you've lost all sense of control. And your thoughts have taken their toll when your mind breaks the spirit of your soul. Your faith walks on broken glass. And the hangover doesn't pass. Nothing's ever built to last. You're in ruins.**_

"You just what?" he insisted soothingly.

"I just…want to be loved."

I felt Damon stop dancing and freeze. I look up at him, confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head slowly and looked down at me. "No, you're fine. I just thought I heard something."

I smiled up at him. "Thanks, Damon."

He frowned slightly. "For what?"

"Listening to me."

He sighed heavily. "I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"Sorry for this."

He grabbed my head and I felt a sudden strong pain that took my air away and darkness took me. I knew nothing more.

Note: What do you think??? Don't forget to review!


	2. Returning Home

When Boredom Strikes

Chapter 2

Note: I would like to give a shout out to a good idea giver and person that gave me many ideas for this story! Her name is Shannara810! Thank you girl! So of course the credit goes to her and I would like to thank the reviewers who told me that Bonnie was more better than Vicky so she shouldn't act like her and that's totally true so Bonnie is going back to her normal (well no not so normal), strong self again! Yay! By the way, the plot is going to be complicated starting either this of future chapters so if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me!

Bonnie:

My eyes snapped open suddenly. I felt the hard wooden floor under me and I stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened. Then it call came back to me. Damon coming to my house. Damon hurting me. Damon giving me blood and me dancing like a crazy person. Damon and I dancing and I was talking about my background. After I felt a sharp pain and I blacked out. Something was strange though. Everything seemed clearer, more sensitive.

"Are you planning to just lay there?"

I sat up and I glanced over at Damon. He was sitting in a chair, staring down at me with a serious expression. I was suddenly standing up, glaring at him and touching my neck.

"What have you done to me?" I yelled, furious and scared. Suddenly all of the books off the shelf and the shelf itself came crashing down onto the floor with a loud crash. I jumped back and my mouth feel open in shock. I looked at Damon and he was staring at the mess the same way. Then he turned serious again and looked at me.

"Looks like your powers got a boost. A big one." he mumbled.

I swallowed and glared at him again. "What have you done to me?"

He didn't hesitate. "I turned you into a vampire."

All kinds of emotions hit me at once. I suddenly felt so powerful. I wanted to rip the head off his shoulders and wrap it in a bow and place it on Stefan's head with a "you're welcome" note next to it! I glared and took a step towards him. I swore I saw fear flicker in his eyes for a moment.

"Why?" I seethed out.

"I was bored."

His answer caught me off guard and the feeling of killing him got stronger. I had to turn away or I might indeed do it.

"You were bored huh?" I said bitterly. I felt angry and scared tears in my eyes. Damon just basically ruined my entire life. I couldn't return home without father suspecting something of me, and have the risk of hurting him. I would have to drink blood for the rest of my life and had to see my family grow old and die before my eyes while I stayed at 17 forever. I also imagined I couldn't have kids since I was the walking dead now.

"Bon-"

"Shut it. I don't want to hear what you have to say." I mumbled emotionless and I began to walk out of the room. I was about to pass him when he stood up and grabbed my arm.

"You can't go out there! You'll-"

I jerked my hand away roughly. "Don't make me hurt you, Damon. Don't underestimate me now."

I went down the stairs and towards the front door. I heard Damon's footsteps behind me.

"You don't wanna do that." he warned.

I ignored him and I opened the door, stepping outside. The bright sun hit my eyes and I closed them quickly.

"So strong." I hissed.

"What the fuck?" I heard Damon whisper in shock behind me.

I opened my eyes slowly and slowly the light sensitivity went down and I was able to open my eyes fully. I turned slowly towards Damon and saw him staring at me with wide eyes. I understood now. I was standing in the sun and I wasn't burning to a crisp.

"What have you done to me?" I whispered but I knew he would hear me.

He stared at me for a moment, thinking. _He better think fast._

Wonder filled his eyes and a smirk formed slowly on his face.

I glared at him.

"Congratulations, you're now the most strongest creature in the world."

Few hours later, boarding house (Damon's POV):

Bonnie and I sat each sat on the end of the couch, not looking at each other. Bonnie's face was emotionless but I could feel the anger and sadness radiating off her.

Stefan was pacing in front of us, Elena standing two steps behind him, looking at Bonnie with worry and at me with hatred.

"You turned Bonnie! Wha…why? Do you ever think anymore?" Stefan almost snarled in my face. I just stared at my brother's face with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course. I wouldn't be alive if I couldn't." I replied. Stefan looked ready to hit me but held him self back. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't call you to yell at me. I called to talk about Bonnie. The new one anyway." I said, snickering. Bonnie glanced at me, eyes burning with anger. _If looks could kill…_

"Talk then." Stefan demanded.

"Could hear a please?"

"NOW!"

"Fine! Wow, lighten up people!" I said, scoffing in disbelief before beginning my theory to Bonnie's now way higher power and ability to go in the sun.

"Alright so Bonnie was able to stand in the sun without it burning her--"

"How is that possible?" Elena interrupted.

I gave her a firm look. "Could you please let me finish? Thank you. This ability is due, I believe, to that fact of her blood and my blood running through her system. When she…died, the vampire blood added more power to what she already had. Since that power was magic and what not, her blood must be protecting her from the sun's rays."

"Does she have more abilities?" Stefan asked, seriously.

"I'm sure she does, we just need to see what they are." I replied, looking over at Bonnie.

"Like what?" Bonnie asked, curiously.

I shrugged. "Not an expert on this, witch, I'm just telling all this based on what I think."

She snickered bitterly. "Funny cause you said today that I was the strongest creature in the world."

With that she turned away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So what should we do now?" Elena asked with fake trust in her voice.

"Woman, I'm working on that."

"Well work harder and faster! Bonnie's father came by my house and asked me if Bonnie was with me! He looked very worried!"

"Ugh, I totally forgot that I can't live with him anymore now." Bonnie said, sighing heavily.

"Well…you can but there's the risk of you hurting him with…" Stefan trailed off and then frowned at me. "Bonnie, are you hungry?"

She paused. "A little but I don't feel like out of control about it."

"Amazing." Stefan whispered. I swore Elena's eyes narrowed at him when he said that, jealously in her eyes.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"When you're a new born, your bloodlust is your biggest problem. You feel crazy and all you can think about it satisfying the hunger." I explained.

"So it's fine then. I'll…live with my father until he starts to suspect that I'm not aging. How long would that be? 3 maybe 4 years before I have to move?" Bonnie asked.

"Probably…can I ask you something?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

"How does it feel? What do you feel right now with your new powers?" he asked, staring at her intently. I glared at him. I read his mind but he wasn't thinking about Bonnie in anyway that would make me jealous and/or angry. He was really interested in Bonnie's new power and abilities. I looked back at Bonnie.

"Well…I feel…good, I have to admit. Like almost hyper and strong. Ready for anything and anyone." she explained.

Stefan nodding, impressed. Elena, not being able to really know my idiot brother was thinking, was looking angry back and forth at Bonnie and Stefan.

"So yeah." Bonnie finished off awkwardly. She noticed Elena's look at her.

"Oh clam your hormones down, woman! He's in love with you!" I said, annoyed at her.

Elena looked embarrassed at my outburst and that Stefan turned to look at her. She didn't say anything. She looked away, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Sorry, Elena I was just trying to understand what's happening to Bonnie." Stefan said.

Elena just nodded but kept her head turned.

Bonnie:

The tension with Elena could be cut with a knife. I needed to get out of there.

"I should go home now or dad will have a heart attack." I said quickly but casually. I stood up and Damon stood up after me. I glared at him.

"You gonna try to stop me?" I challenged.

He raised his hands in front of him, defensively. "No I was just going to walk you to the door. Like a gentlemen."

She snorted at the last part and said goodbye to Stefan and Elena before heading to the door with Damon behind me. I opened the door and paused as the sunshine hit my body. No pain. Nothing. Just the warmth I felt as the rays hit down on me. _Like it felt when I was human. _

I didn't turn to say or look at Damon when I stepped through the door and headed for my house. An idea came to mind. _Why not run home? _Without a second thought I began to run at a speed I never thought was possible towards home. It seemed like only seconds before I was standing in front of my house. I saw father's car parked in the open garage. I swallowed and thought about the lie I had to tell father. I was out all night and he knew I wasn't at Elena's. Another moment of thought and I decided what my excuse was going to be. It may or may not work but I had to tell him something. I walked to the door as normally as possible and twisted the knob but it was locked so I knocked. A moment later father came to the door and he gasped when he saw me in the doorway.

"Good morning." I said, trying to act like I suddenly disappeared the whole night without telling him where I went.

His face was first filled with relief but then it turned angry. He stepped through the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Care to tell me where you were last night? Cause I did not hear the phone ring once." he said firmly.

"Look dad, I was just out with a friend I'm fine." I reassured him. "But I'm sorry for not calling you."

"Out with who? The guy you called out you were going with? Jesus, Bonnie what were you doing with him?"

My eyes widened, realizing the meaning of his words. I glared at him. "I didn't do anything with him, dad! He's just a friend! So for your information, I'm still a virgin! So you don't have to worry about a thing!"

Father's face turned red with embarrassment when I told him that.

"I-If he was just a friend then you could have told me you were going with him though I sure I wouldn't approve of you staying with him!"

"I wasn't with him! I was staying at Caroline's after we talked and went to the grill to get some fries."

"Caroline's? Then why didn't you call me from her house?"

"I…just forgot dad, I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I promise. I'm fine, as you can see and…I'm just really sorry!"

Silence stretched by between us after that and father's eyes softened slowly and uncrossed his arms. He suddenly stepped and hugged me tightly.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, Bon. You're the only thing I have left that makes my life happy. It was hard and it still is, living without your mother. I wouldn't survive it this time if you were suddenly gone. I wouldn't."

I was shocked. I've never seen my dad like this before. He's always…well, like a dad.

I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm right here, dad. I'm not going to disappear. Everything's fine." I said, comforting. When I said that, my problem came back to me. I looked down at my hands from down his back and bit my lip. No, everything was not going to be okay. Not anymore.

Note: sorry it took long for me to update this but I couldn't get anything good to write for this chapter. Don't forget to review!


	3. Into the Woods

When Boredom Strikes

Chapter 3

Note: Thank very Shannara810 for giving me soooooo many ideas for this story! It's going to be a complicated story plot! All beware! Enjoy the chapter!

Bonnie:

After a long moment, father let me go and gave me an embarrassed laugh.

"Sorry about that." he said.

"Don't be, I like that you open up to me and know that you care."

He smiled. "Yeah, well I'm glad you're safe." He motioned for me to come inside.

I nodded and I followed behind my dad and I suddenly stopped right before I could enter the doorway. Something invisible was blocking my entry. I looked around the doorway but I couldn't see anything. I tried again to enter but I couldn't. Father stopped a few steps away and frowned, confused, when he saw me standing there.

I forced a little smile. "Ummm would you mind if I stood out here for a moment to…collect my thoughts?"

He frowned deeper but nodded. He must see something in my expression but I'm glad he didn't press for answers. "Of course, Bonnie."

I thanked him and I closed the door slightly and walked down the small steps to get a small distance away from the house. I grabbed my cell out from my pocket and I called Elena on her cell. She picked up on her third ring.

"You okay?" she asked, worried.

"Fine um, I actually wanted to talk to Stefan, if you don't mind."

She paused. "Why?"

"I need to ask him something."

Another pause but this one was longer. "Alright. Once sec."

I heard her call Stefan's name and seconds later, he answered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why can't I get into my house?" I demanded.

"Oh? You can't go in?"

"No and I want to know why and how I can get in or my dad will get suspicious!"

"You can't go in because you are now a vampire and one of the vampire rules, whether we like it not, is that we need to be invited a house before we can enter."

"My dad has to invite me in?"

"Yes."

"But it's my house and do you know how it will sound if I tell my father to invite me in?"

"Why don't you do this, stand in the doorway until he tells you to come in."

"That works?"

"Yes, he just needs to say the words come in and you'll be fine in going in whenever you want after that."

I sighed, nodding. "Alright, thanks, Stefan and sorry for yelling but I'm just so tense and nervous right now-"

"I don't blame you, Bonnie, I know how it feels. Trust me."

I smiled. "Okay, thanks again."

"Of course."

I hung up and walked back up to the house and to the doorway. I opened the door and looked inside. Father was in the kitchen preparing something to eat. He looked at me and stared. I stared back.

"Are you going to come in now?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, I am…" I trailed off, hoping he could just say for me to come in.

"So come in." he said, insisting.

"Oh, yeah, of course." I said innocently.

I tried to go through and the invisible wall wasn't there anymore. I went through the doorway and closed the door behind me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back." I said.

"Alright, I'm making you some spaghetti with garlic bread."

My eyes widened. "Garlic?"

"Yeah, your favorite."

"Oh, well, thanks." I said quickly and ran to my room and closed the door, locking it. I took out my cell and called Elena again. She picked up on the first ring this time.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"…Stefan around?"

"You sure need Stefan a lot right now." I heard her mumble and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be like that, Elena. I'm not trying to take him from you or anything I just need to talk to him!"

"Why not call Damon?"

"First of all, I don't have his cell number and second, I don't want to talk to him!"

"Alright, alright!"

I heard her call Stefan and he was on seconds later.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"Yeah it did, thanks and now I have a question."

"Alright."

"Is garlic bad for vampire like in the movies?"

He chuckled. "No, that's a myth."

"Can you please tell me everything that is and isn't?"

"Sure. What's not a myth is, as you now, you have to be invited into a house, sunlight can kill us but we have a protective jewelry we must need, with the exception of you, to not get burnt."

"Got it."

"As for what is a myth is that we can't eat garlic, we can't see ourselves in the mirror, we are pale when we change into vampires, we can't eat human food, we can't go into churches, we can't touch a cross, and we can't touch holy water."

"Wow then where did those ideas come from?"

"They made it up, I suppose."

"Alright that's all I needed, thank you and sorry for…bothering."

He paused. "Don't worry about, Elena. She's probably just tense about all this."

"How do you think I feel?"

He sighed. "I'll talk to her if you-"

"No, don't, it's fine. See ya."

I hung up and sighed, heading into the bathroom and undressing. I turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. When it was ready I got in and stood there under the falling water for a moment, enjoying the temperature of the water before I began to clean myself.

After, I dried myself and everything and suddenly I had a curiosity about something. I opened the door to the bathroom and checked to make sure the window was closed the curtains pulled shut before heading inside my room and over to the mirror. I swallowed. I had changed. A lot. What was then a size B bra was now a C. I had a tones stomach and I seemed to have more female curves. My hair seemed more glossy and I noticed it didn't have any split ends at all anymore. I couldn't help but smile a little. I actually look…beautiful. I've never considered myself that way before. I walked away from the mirror and went over to my closet to and decide what to wear today. I opened the door and looks around.

I looked and looked but nothing seemed to catch my interest. In fact, it seemed that I didn't really like my clothes anymore. I just stared and stared and looked at them in front of the mirror.

"Bonnie it's getting cold!" father called from the living room table.

I sighed and placed on a pair of jeans. I was about to reach for a yellow shirt but I grimaced and went with a black one with short sleeves I had on top of my bra. I placed on my socks and converse and brushed my hair like I normally do before going to the living room to eat. Father was almost done eating when I arrived. I sat down and looked down at my plate for a second and picked up the fork and placed some in my mouth. I tested it out to see how it would taste but it pretty much tasted the same. I looked up at father and saw he was staring at me weird.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You seem…different today."

"No I'm the same as always, dad."

"In almost every aspect."

I shrugged like it was nothing. I was feeling guilty for being this way to him. "I still think I'm the same."

He didn't say anything this time. A few more bites and my stomach was sick of the spaghetti and garlic bread. Suddenly I heard my cell ring from my room. I took a long swallow of my coke and I got up.

"Thank you, dad, it was very good." I said taking my dishes to the sink.

"But you didn't even finish it." he protested.

"I'm not to hungry right now."

Before he could say anything else, I walked quickly to my room and shut the door. The cell stopping ringing and I rushed over to see who had called. It was a number I didn't have in my contacts. I pressed the button for the cell to call the mystery number and in two rings the person answered.

"You have to feed sometime."

I groaned out loud when I realized who it was.

"I'm not going to drink human blood if that's what you're thinking." I said a low voice, just in case dad was on the other side of the door. I went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Fine, it doesn't have to be human blood but you have to feed or else you're going to get weak!"

"Why are you suddenly caring for me? In case you've forgotten, you changed me because you were bored!"

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry-"

I laughed bitterly. "You're sorry huh? Have to say I don't believe you at all. And how did you get my number?"

"Got it from Elena's phone from she purse when she wasn't looking."

"You're an ass!""Ouch. So are you coming over to feed or do I have to come get you?"

I glared at the wall, thinking about this. After a moment, Damon began to make fun of me by singing the Jeopardy game theme song.

"Alright, shut up! I'm coming!"

"Hurry then, I'm not a patient person."

He hung up and so did I.

I placed my cell into my pocket and placed on some lip gloss before going out the door.

"I'm going out, dad! Be back later!" I called, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'll be safe, don't worry."

I felt him walk up to catch up to me and I turned around and kissed him on the cheek and hugging him.

"Love you." I said and walked away. He didn't try to stop me.

Damon:

I stood up and ran at super speed to open the door when the door bell rang. There stood Bonnie.

"Took you long enough, half breed. Let's go." I said, going out and closing the door.

She huffed and glared at me. "Excuse you, my name is Bonnie and I didn't take that long to arrive!"

"Whatever, so you're going to learn from the professional how hunting is done." I said, starting to walk towards the woods. She followed behind, nervously.

"I thought the professional would be Stefan. He knows more about animal blood than you."

I snorted and shook my head. "I'm good at anything. Even at the things I don't know."

She laughed sarcastically. "You're so full of yourself aren't you?"

I smiled but didn't say anything. We arrived not so long later and we headed deeper and deeper into them.

"I'm going to be your babysitter for awhile."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're stuck with me for awhile."

"Why? And how long is 'awhile'?" she demanded.

"That's a story for after the hunt. Now as for how long, I don't know."

I could feel her fuming silently as she followed behind. My nose caught the smell of a deer. I saw it about a mile and half away.

"Dinner is served." I said, teasing pointing over to the creature.

"Weren't you going to teach me, oh great knowing one?" she asked sarcastically.

"I know you can do this on your own. Follow your instincts."

She started at me and then at the deer. She swallowed thickly and nodded.

"I can do this." she said, trying to master some confidence. With that, she began to run towards her hunt.

Note: Had to stop here because I need to think good about how I want Bonnie's first hunt to go but I wanted to upload this cause it's been awhile since I uploaded chapter 2 for this story! Don't forget to review!


	4. Change of Interest

When Boredom Strikes

Chapter 4

Note: I would like to thank Shannara810 A LOT for her help on the ideas for the plot! Enjoy the chapter!

Bonnie:

I felt insecure about what I was doing as I got closer and closer to the creature. Its ears twitched to the sides and his head jerked up in my direction. Then I smelled it. The warm scene of blood. It aroma filled my nose stronger and stronger until it was all I could think about. That's when things started to get…out of my hands. I felt my fangs grow to full length and a pure predatory snarl ripped out from my throat. The creature began to run but it was no match for my speed. In milliseconds I trapped it with my bare arms and slammed the animal down onto the dirt. I was indeed no longer in control. All I could feel myself think is wanting to feed. I was so hungry now. Starving, in fact.

The creature thrashed under me but I kept in under control as I strike for its throat. The creature made noises in pain and fear until its final breath. I jerked away from the body and gasped. Realization came to me. I felt tears in my eyes and they spilled when I saw the limp animal in front of me. _I killed it. I'm a monster. _

"Wasn't hard, was it?" Damon said from behind me.

I didn't turn to look at him as I began to scoot away from the dead body. "I killed…I…k-killed an innocent animal."

"You can't live without blood, half breed."

"Stop calling me that! Stop it!" I snarled at him, my fingers digging into the dirt below me.

"Now you're having a fit." he said.

"I want to see Stefan!" I said, standing up and turning to glare at him.

I swore I something pass through his face at that. _Jealousy? Yeah, must have imagined that. _

"For what?" he asked emotionless.

"I'll call him myself." I mumbled, wiping any remains of blood from my mouth and then I took out my cell from my pocket and looked through my contacts for Elena's cell. I pushed the call button and placed it against my ear, looking at Damon. He had a blank face on.

Elena answered on the third ring, not sounding happy.

"Okay, seriously. You have Damon to help you now, don't you?"

I almost growled in annoyance but I held it back, not wanting to argue with her.

"Could you just please pass the phone?"

There was a long silence then I heard her say something to Stefan. Few seconds later, he was on.

"What's wrong?" he asked, almost embarrassed about something.

"I can't take this blood hunting thing! It's not for me! I can't…stand…killing animals!"

"Alright calm down, Bonnie. If you don't want to hunt that's fine, I have blood packets that you can have."

"Human blood?"

"Animal."

I thought about it for a moment. "Okay."

"Okay come over and I'll give you some."

"You won't need them?"

"I have my ways of getting more."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem."

I hung up and looked at Damon. "We're going back to the boarding house."

"I heard."

"I'm sure."

With that, I ran in the direction of the boarding house. Seconds later, I heard Damon behind me. We arrived and Stefan was already opening the door before we could go up to the door. He motioned for us to come in and we went into the living room. Elena was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest, staring down seriously at the wooden floor. Stefan came over with a box and held the box with one hand when he came over and showed me what was inside. It was full of plastic hospital packets full of animal blood. I looked at him.

"Sure it's not a problem?" I asked.

He shook his head, smiling a little. "I've gotten use to hunting."

I gave him a small smile and took the box from him.

"Stefan could I talk to you in private?" Damon almost hissed.

"Sure. Excuse us."

I nodded and watched them head into another room and close the door. I looked over at Elena who was now watching me with intense hawk eyes. I sighed and set the box down in front of me.

"Alright, listen. I'm sorry for calling Stefan a lot but I don't trust Damon." I said.

Her eyes softened suddenly. "No. I'm sorry for being…a bitch."

I stared at her, surprised. I smile formed on my face. It was a real smile.

"It's fine." I said, going over to her and sitting down next to her. Elena suddenly smiled that smile she always gave me when she had something up her sleeve.

"Let's go." Elena suddenly said, pulling me up from the couch.

"Where?" I asked, confused.

I grabbed the box from the floor and followed her out the door, pulling me by one hand.

"We're going out!" Elena called to the guys.

"Alright! Be careful, please!" Stefan called back.

Elena and I headed to Elena's car and I placed the box in her trunk and got into the passenger side.

"You're not going to tell me where we are going?" I asked.

"I'm sure you can guess."

I couldn't, actually. I waited out my suspense and I couldn't help but smile when we arrived at one of my favorite stores. The "All for One".

**Note: I made that name up. Lol.**

It was a clothing store that had all the different genres of clothing that existed. Gothic, alternative, metal, girly, etc. There was also simple clothing like jeans and a button up shirt as well as formal clothing such as dresses or blouses and matching skirts. I was very surprised to see that there was an empty parking space in front of the store.

"It's Monday." Elena explained reading my expression.

"Ah." I said nodding. "That and plus classes are still going on."

We got out of the car and walked into the store.

"Good morning, ladies. I'm Angelica. Is there anything I could help you find in particular?" a friendly sales woman asked.

"No thanks, just looking around to see what catches our eye." Elena replied.

"Alright, don't hesitate to ask me if you have any questions!" she said and walked away. Elena pulled me to the girly dress section first. I looked around, observing every one but…nothing seemed to grab my interest. Though they were very pretty. I looked around and saw only three other woman in the store looking around. I looked over at the gothic section, then at the metal section.

For some reason, those sections did get my interest instead. I turned to Elena.

"I'm going to see what else they have." I said.

"Alright."

I looked over my shoulder every two seconds, checking if Elena was watching as I walked over to the gothic section. I began to look through the wardrobes. They weren't bad but I couldn't find exactly what I was looking for. What is it? I have no idea but I had a feeling I would know when I find it. I was almost done with the section when I found a pair of knee length black leather boots with a heel so high enough to break an ankle. I stared at them for a moment and bent down to pick one up. I ran my fingers over to the smooth and clean smelling leather. I liked these boots for some reason. I placed the boot down and began to look for the box with my shoe size number. I was happy to find my size and I grabbed the box into my hands and opened it up to see that it was the exact same pair. I couldn't help but smile. Then I saw it. A pair of tight leather pants. Not too far was a shirt I needed to have. A black one that said "Don't hate me cause I'm perfect."

Something about that saying made me hesitate. I looked over at Elena and she looked up at me suddenly and smiled at me, waving. I smiled and waved back. I didn't want to upset Elena or anything with this t-shirt but…I liked it. Another black t-shirt caught my eye. This one said "My looks could kill." _I don't care. I'm taking them. _I grabbed the 2 tees and went up to desk to buy them.

"Would that be all?" the girl asked, smiling.

"Yes."

"Alright."

The girl scanned them and said, "That will be 67 dollars and forty three cents please."

I gave her the money and she placed my stuff in bags.

"Thank you, come back soon." she said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Bonnie what did you buy?" Elena asked coming up next to me.

"Ummm…" I began but trailed off when I saw some neat jewelry.

"I'll be back." I said and went over to them. A black necklace with Victorian black lace and one big emerald green jewel in the middle with others hanging from the lace was precious to my eye. I took it and saw other things I liked as well.

"Wow Bonnie I never knew you were into the color black so much." Elena said looking into my bag from the side. I had the sudden urge to snap my bag away from her hands and snap "None of your business." but this was my best friend next to me so I just smiled and shrugged and continued to look.

A metallic grey bracelet with wings next to the clock and a black rose to the side caught my eye too. I grabbed that and asked for Elena told onto the items. She simply nodded and I could feel her growing more and more confused with my new interest in black jewelry but I ignored her. A platinum ring with a black jewel in the middle and two small red ones (one on top and one on the bottom) were in my hands as well.

"I think that's enough for today, don't you think?" Elena asked, looking at the price tags.

"This one is defiantly for you, Elena!" I cried out when I saw something perfect for her. A platinum necklace with three big emerald size circles and two small ones hanging from below them. I held it up to Elena.

She stared at it for a moment, her eyes wide. "It's…so neat!"

"I know right?"

"But no you don't have to buy it for me!" she protested.

"I want to." I said simply, smiling.

"Thank you Bonnie but-"

"Nope. No buts today."

Nothing else seemed to catch my attention so we took everything back to the desk.

The girl looked surprised at what we had chosen but continued with scanning everything.

"That will be two hundred dollars and twenty two with sixty one cents please." the girl said, putting everything in bags. I gave her sixty in cash and the rest in a credit card.

"Thank you!" the girl said.

"No, thank you." I said and we walked out of the store. I gave Elena her necklace. Elena smiled and gave me a big hug.

"You're the best friend in the world and not just because you bought me this."

I laughed and hugged her back. "I know."

We got into the car and suddenly my cell began to ring. I looked and groaned when I saw it was Damon. I answered it.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"You are not my mother!" I snapped and hung up on him.

Elena was looking over at me with a apologetic expression.

"I know you wish things could be different right now but things happen for a reason."

"Not in this case." I said with a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Damon said he turned me because…he was bored." I forced the last part out.

Her mouth dropped open. "Seriously?"

I nodded, not looking at her. Then I shrugged. "Could we just head back to your place, please?"

"Yeah, no problem."

I looked through my bag and saw the girl had put in a small book containing the clothes they were offering at the moment. I flipped through it and my eyes widened when I saw what I also needed to have. Elena turned on the car when I reached out my hand blindly over to her and waved my hand up and down.

"There's a few more things I need to buy!" I said quickly and I got out of the car and ran back into the store, ignoring the sound of my name being called.

Damon:

_That brother of mine always being a goody two shoes! I wanted to help Bonnie out! _I don't know where that thought came from. Yeah, this whole mess was my fault but I wasn't the kind of guy to feel regret about anything. That is, until now for some reason. Back at the boarding house, I had talked to Stefan about keeping out of this. He had asked me why and Elena has saved me when she called out she was going out. I didn't like the idea of Bonnie going out, especially in her condition. I'm sure she now has powers not even I know about. I had glared at my brother.

"Do you think it's a good idea for Bonnie to be with humans right now?" I demanded.

"She seems to handle everything fine, Damon. You're not her mother."

I growled and went out of that room. I listened and when I didn't hear them, I knew they had gone off somewhere.

"I'm going to find her." I mumbled to Stefan and grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. I had searched for awhile but in this stupid small town, it seems it was hard to find the person you where looking for. _Elena better not have taken her out of town or so help me. _I don't know why I was acting so panic like and protective over this one girl…well half breed.

I decided to call her. She picked up on the third ring.

"What?" she asked, not happy to hear from me.

"Where are you?" I demanded.

"You're not my mother!"

With that, she hung up on me. I almost squished my phone to pieces in my own hand. I growled in frustration and after a moment, I called Elena.

"Yes?" she asked, sighing.

"Where. Are. You.?"

"Jesus, Damon, she's fine!"

"No she's not fine! She's not human and she can't be around town's people until we are completely sure she can handle herself!"

There was a long pause and I heard Bonnie tell Elena something I couldn't distinguish.

"Bonnie tells me to leave us alone. We'll be there awhile later."

With that, she hung up on me.

I wanted to kill someone.

I got a few ideas about where they were. I went with my first choice. Elena's house. I arrived there ten minutes later and I saw her car parked in front of the house. _5 points for me. _I parked my car behind Elena's and got out, heading to the front door. I knocked. A moment later, Elena's aunt, Jenna, answered the door.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked shyly when she looked me over once.

I gave her a brilliant smile. "Is Elena home, my lady?"

She blushed when I called her that. "Y-yeah! Um, one moment." She looked up the stairs. "Elena! Visitor!"

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." she said and walked away. Elena came down a moment later and rolled her eyes when she saw me.

"Yes?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Need to speak to Bonnie."

"She doesn't want to see-hey!" she protested when I slipped past her and into the house. She stepped in front of me.

"You can't just barge in like that!" she scolded.

"That's the problem, when you invite a vampire once, you don't need to invite him or her again. Plus I don't need to listen to you."

I started past her again but blocked my way.

"Bonnie is my best friend and I will do what it takes to protect her! Even from you!"

"Yeah like how you acted towards her every time she called Stefan?"

Her eyes widened at that and she opened her mouth to say something but closed it, looking guilty.

"What I thought." I said simply and I walked past her and up the stairs. I heard music coming from someone else's room next to Elena's. I ignored it and went to Elena's room.

"You better knock-"

It was too late, I opened the door and there was Bonnie, in tight black pants with knee high combats boot and…a bra. Bonnie turned and her eyes widened in shock then turned to anger.

"Get out of here, you pervert!" she yelled. I snapped out of my looking and quickly closed the door.

I looked over at Elena who was glaring at me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mybad." I said but I couldn't help but smirk. Bonnie Bennett was defiantly looking hot.

Note: Don't forget to review and I also wanted to say that I placed the links to the pics of the clothing Bonnie bought at the "All for One" store if you wanted to go check that out! I'll notice you guys every time I add new links for every new dress or shoe or whatnot that Bonnie buys! And noooo if you're wondering, Bonnie is not goth now, she's just liking black more! I'm making Bonnie more…like Selene from the movie Underworld, you know?


	5. Early Morning Conversation

When Boredom Strikes

Chapter 5

Note: Thank you to all for your support! This is also getting its hits and I couldn't be happier! Another shout out to Shannara810 for the non stop ideas, they're fabulous I have to say *happy face* Enjoy the chapter!

Elena:

Damon and I waited outside as Bonnie got decent to come out. Bonnie came out seconds later, glaring at Damon. Damon held his hands up in defense.

"Elena's fault. Should have warned me." he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I did."

"Not soon enough."

I opened my mouth to say more but Bonnie held up a hand for us to stop arguing.

"I'll pretend you didn't come into the room without knocking." she said, looking at Damon. She looked at me. "And you should know better than to bring him up here!"

"I invited him in a few days ago, sorry. He just passed me by!"

She sighed heavily and shook her head. "Fine."

She closed her eyes for a few seconds to calm down and opened them to look at Damon.

"What do you want now?" she asked, annoyed.

"Well excuse me for trying to help you."

"Help? After what you did to me?"

He rolled his eyes. "I told you I was sorry about that. Anyway I want to help you know so you won't end up killing someone and/or yourself. We don't want for the sheriff to come knocking at our door with a bunch of stakes and half the town behind her."

"Well I don't need your help, I can take care of myself."

"You didn't seem to think about that for the times you called Stefan."

"I had a few questions alright?" she snapped.

"The blood wasn't a question, it was an offering and you took it."

"Oh excuse me for being a vampire but I guess I should thank you for that!"

"Stop!" I yelled.

Suddenly the door opened and I gasped. _Jeremy. How much did he hear? _

We all immediately stopped talking and we turned and there stood my younger brother. He looked at us for a moment then rolled his eyes and zipped up his hoodie before closing his room door and heading down the stairs.

"Where you going?" I called down to him.

"Out!" he snapped, annoyed.

I sighed.

"He seems nice." Damon teased.

"Comment ignored." I said.

"You should go now. I told you I don't need your help." Bonnie said, looking sternly at Damon.

"You say that now but soon enough you'll need it."

"You're not the only vampire in town."

I looked at Bonnie at that. _Was she talking about Stefan? My Stefan? _

"Yeah, but he's busy sometimes soooo you can't call him all the time." I blurted out.

They both looked at me. Damon watched my face and Bonnie was frowning in confusion at my sudden tone with an edge.

"True but it's not like I'll be calling him every 5 minutes. Who's side are you on?"

I looked away.

I heard Bonnie sigh. "Anyway, you should leave."

Damon didn't say anything. Seconds passed and I was curious to see what was up. I looked at Damon and my eyes widened when I swore I saw hurt in them.

"You need me, Bonnie. You have no idea how powers you might have and how they could turn against you."

She didn't say anything for a moment. "I'll discover it on my own and I'll take my chances."

A long moment passed. I saw Damon want to say more but he held back.

"Fine." Damon said coldly and began to walk away. He was going down the stairs and I heard his footsteps over the wooden floor. "But don't come crying to me when things get out of hand and my useless brother won't be able to do a damn thing about it!"

He opened the door and closed it a little roughly. Bonnie and I stood staring at each in silence, listening. Nothing.

"Can you take me home, please?" Bonnie asked, going into my bedroom to collect her things.

"Sure." I replied.

Emotions stirred in me. All at the same time. But I have to say the most powerful ones were jealously and determination. For what? Well you'll see.

Damon cared for Bonnie sincerely and I know Bonnie's rejection hurt him even if Bonnie didn't see it. I did.

"Elenaaaa?" Bonnie called, waving her hands in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Are we going?" she asked, watching my face.

"Oh. Right. Let's go."

I followed her down the stairs and I grabbed my keys from the key hanger and we went out the door. As we walked towards my car, I kept my eyes on her bags. Jealously flared a little more. When she had changed into one of her outfits, I had to admit she looked great. Every dress she bought was also amazing and I bet it looked good on her too. I saw the way Damon was drooling when he opened the door. A voice in my head said _don't be an idiot! She shouldn't think about this! She's your best friend! You're suppose to be supporting her! _And for some reason, I decided to ignore it.

Bonnie:

The ride to drop me off at my house was tense. The vibe Elena carried was tense now and it was making me tense. I glanced over at her every few seconds but Elena wouldn't say anything or even look at me. She had an expressionless face on the whole way. I was afraid to ask her, not wanting to start an argument. We arrived at my house ten minutes later and I decided to lose the fear and just ask her about her tenseness.

"What's wrong?" I asked as calmly as possible.

Elena kept her eyes straight ahead. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since Damon left your house, you've been acting tense and you haven't said anything to me the whole ride here. So spill."

Elena slowly looked at me. "I'm just worried about this whole situation, that's all."

"Well you shouldn't be acting cold towards me. It wasn't my fault this thing started." I said, hurt.

She nodded but her blank face was still on. "I know."

I huffed in disbelief and shook my head. I opened the door and got out, not even turning back to say goodbye.

I arrived at the door and I heard Elena's car reversing and turning to head back towards the main road. I watched her drive away until I couldn't see her car. The hum of her engine slowly drifting away. I looked around and saw dad's car wasn't parked outside. I thought maybe he parked it in the garage. I went inside.

"Dad, I'm home!" I called.

Silence.

"Dad?" I called.

Nothing.

I was alone and it didn't make me feel any better. It was nice if I could see one friendly face right now. An idea hit me.

I went to my room and placed my stuff on the floor. That's when I realized I had forgotten the box of blood in Elena's car. _Shit. _I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. Oh well. I would worry about that later. I closed the door and grabbed my phone on my night stand next to my bed and laid down on my bed. I speed dialed Caroline's number. She answered on the third ring.

"Bonnie!" she answered in her usual cheery voice.

I smiled. "Hey Carol, what are you doing?"

"I was just painting my nails. What about you? Why didn't you come to school today? I was bored out of my mind at lunch! You know how bored I am when you don't come!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Personal problems. And yes I do know how bored you get, I'm sorry. I'll be there tomorrow. As for me, I just came back from doing some errands. What color are you painting them?"

"Good. If you don't I'm coming over to drag your butt over here! And I'm painting them bubble gum pink!"

"Why am I not surprised?" I teased. "And no there won't be any need for that."

There was a moment of silence.

"So why did you decide to call me?" she asked, curious.

"Is it a crime to call one my good friends?"

"No but you and Elena are more like…closer so why didn't you call her?"

"I guess but even I need a break from her once in awhile."

"Whoa! Where did that come from? Did you guys get into a fight or something?"

"No we didn't, I'm just saying that because it's true. We each need our time alone." I lied smoothly.

"True, I guess. Bonnie can I tell you something that I mean deeply?"

_Caroline being deep? Guess there's a first time for everything. _

"Yeah, of course."

She seemed to hesitate a bit. "Bonnie I consider you my best friend. I mean I don't hate Elena but…our friendship doesn't feel the same for me as it is with you. Oh god…I'm sorry I know it sounds a little lesbian but it's the truth."

"What do you think about Elena? Why don't you like her so much?" I asked, wondering.

"You're not going to tell her about this are you?"

"No of course not." I said sincerely.

"Alright. Well you see, Elena is…well I know she's changed a lot since her parents died and all but before that, Elena was…popular, Elena was liked by all the boys, Elena was the one all the girls wanted to be, Elena was the life of every party, Elena got the star player, Matt, as her boyfriend, and…so forth."

I sighed, remembering. "I know, Caroline."

"And we were like her little puppy dogs! Always following her and all! Well, mostly but you…oh you know what I mean! Well I didn't like her for that! I always felt left out, ignored, and I felt jealous of Elena for having a perfect life! She was always little miss popular sunshine!"

I nodded, taking every word in. That was exactly how I felt but I never dared to tell anyone. But even though I never betrayed Elena by giving her away any secret that we had talked about alone. Never. And there were times when I really had that temptation of typing everything out and pasting it on every locker and classroom door of the school, especially when we had our occasional fights.

"You still there?" Caroline asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm here. And what do you think about her…now?"

"Well the summer her parents died, she was like a zombie and she wouldn't really talk to anyone and it made me feel bad for her. But now that she met Stefan and all, she's getting a little back to that miss popular sunshine except the popular part!"

"Yeah she's changed a little since she's met Stefan. Though I don't know if in a good or bad way."

"What do you mean 'in a good or bad way'?"

"I don't know it feels like she's spending more time with Stefan and…I think she's getting obsessed with him or something."

"I can imagine, I mean, he's gorgeous!"

"I guess."

"Say what? Oh no you can't say that! Are you blind?"

I snorted. "He's cute but…he's not my type."

"You saying that because he's taken by her majesty?"

"No, I'm serious. He's not my type."

"And what is your type?"

The first thing that came to mind was Damon but I dismissed that as quickly as it came. **I saw that. **I screamed and dropped the phone. I looked around and listened for any intruder.

"Who said that?" I asked, alert.

**Who do you think? And I'm not in your house, I'm I your head. **

"Bonnie? Bonnie, what happened? Are you okay?" Caroline's frantic voice came from the phone on the bed. I swallowed and picked up the phone.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I thought I saw a mouse." I lied.

"Ew! A mouse? You should get your house filled with…like in the movies."

"Huh?"

"Get your house filled with that gas thingy!"

**She's not very smart, is she?**

"Yeah, um Caroline I have to go, I'm sorry, something came up."

She sighed. "Fine but remember, school tomorrow-"

"Or else you'll come get me and drag me over there." I finished for her, forcing myself to laugh a little.

"You know it." she said.

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

I hung up and sighed. _Weren't you mad at me earlier on? _**I was? **

I rolled my eyes.

_Goodie now I don't have to see you in order for you to annoy me. _

**Aren't you lucky.**

_Wait can you also see what I'm doing? _**Why you doing something inappropriate? **_Ugh, don't be disgusting, please. And no I'm not. I'm asking! _**I can since humans normally think about what they're doing at the moment. **

"Why me? Why me?" I asked, mortified. _He's probably going to see me shower! _**Probably. **_Pervert. _**Wouldn't have it any other way. **

I changed the subject. _You said earlier about me having powers that could get things out of hands. _**Yes. **_You know something about powers that I might have? _**I don't think you have them, I know you have them. **_Tell me what they are. _**Can I hear a please? **I rolled my eyes. _Please. _**From what I know and from what I've read, you have many. I don't know every single one but I could mention some. **_Okay. _**I would rather talk to you about this in person. **_Why? _**Why not? **I sighed. _When? _**Tomorrow, after school. Boarding house. **_Fine. _**Fine. **With that he was gone. I could feel it. I felt a slight loneliness.

I knew I was being ridiculous I mean I'm a vampire now…well not total vampire but I was half and I could defend myself whenever I wanted to. I shouldn't be afraid. I decided to shower. I felt hesitant about it and I listened for any sign of Damon but I felt or heard none. I continued to turn on the water and undress. After, I dried and changed into my pajamas. I looked out the window and saw the sky turning in shades of orange. Twilight was here.

I closed the window and shut the curtains. I went over and got my blow dryer. I just dried my hair and decided to call my father when I saw it was getting later. I searched for him in my cell contacts and pressed call. He didn't answer and his cell took me to his voice mail. I ended the call. _Where was he-_

I stopped when I heard a car outside. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the front door. I opened the wooden door and saw it was my father looking through the screen door. He opened the garage door and parked his car inside. I closed the door and locked it. I heard him close the garage door and open his door. He closed it and went through the door, stepping inside the house.

"Hey." I said and he jumped. He looked over and placed a hand over his heart, laughing a little.

"You scared me." he said.

"Sorry."

He closed the door and I went over and took off his coat for him.

"Why so helpful tonight?" he asked, curious. I laid his coat on the coat hanger.

"Just wanted to be and…I also wanted to apologize for acting the way I did today."

He waved it off. "I also had my teenage moment, honey, don't worry."

_Teenage moments. I wish. _

"Want something to eat?" I asked.

"No I'm okay, I ate something at work before I got here."

Then a smell filled my nose. The smell of women's perfume. It was all over him. I frowned and looked into his face.

"Why didn't you answer your cell?" I asked carefully.

"Huh?"

"I called you a little before you came."

"Well I didn't think I'd matter when I'd be here not too long after." he said shrugging. "I'm going to shower."

He passed me and I tensed when the perfume smell filled my senses again.

"What did you do at work today?" I asked, following behind him.

"The usual. Paperwork, making and receiving telephone calls, you know?"

"A lot of women at your work?" I asked.

He paused at his door and looked at me. "What?"

I shrugged. "Just a question."

"Well, yes, there are women at my work. Just like men are."

He placed his hand on the door knob.

"What's her name?"

He froze completely. He drew in a deep breath.

"Dad, I know mother hasn't been around for a long time for you but you don't have to hide things from me. If there's another woman in your life, it's fine but I would like to know her." I explained.

He still didn't say anything.

"I'm not angry at you. Just talk to me."

A long moment passed and he still didn't say anything. I was about to reach out and touch his back when he said he was sorry and he turned the knob, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. I stood there, staring at the wooden door with shock and hurt. It was the first time father ever did something like this.

Later that night, 2:35 a.m.:

I couldn't sleep a wink. I had a feeling I wouldn't sleep anything tonight thanks to my father. I started up at the ceiling in the darkness of my room. It was awesome the way I could see through the darkness like if I was looking in the daylight. Everything seemed so clear, so bright to all my senses. The only thing that wasn't bright was my emotions. I felt like…shit, actually. I felt lonely and confused.

**You okay? **I was startled a moment by Damon's sudden presence in my head. _No. Not really. _**Maybe I can help? **I stayed silence, thinking. He was the vampire who has now made my life upside down but I really needed someone to talk to. _Talk to me. _

The rest of the night we walked about things in general. He started to tell me some things about my powers and all but I told him that I would not hear anything about that tonight. So we talked little things that were important and not important. Things that made sense and didn't. When my alarm rang for my to wake up, I told Damon thank you sincerely. **No, thank you for not pushing me away this time. **With that he was gone. I smiled a little. I had to admit, he was a great listener and could make good conversation. Most of all that he took the pain away for awhile. I don't know if he heard me say this or not, but if he did, I wouldn't mind.

Note: Reviews = happiness!


	6. New Bonnie

When Boredom Strikes

Chapter 6

Note: Another shout out to Shannara810! Seriously, she's been a fab helper and a great friend! Go talk to her if you have the chance! As for the rest of you fans, thank you all so much for making this story have so much support! I cannot express in words how much it means to be!

Bonnie:

The lack of sleep hit me good as I got up from bed. My fangs itched and I knew I was hungry. My hair was neither curly or straight as I stared at my self in the mirror so I decided to straighten it out. I plugged it in and waited a moment for it to heat up and I began on my first piece of hair. I looked over at the alarm clock and I saw I had less than an hour to do this, eat breakfast, brush my teeth and still decide what to wear today. A thought hit me suddenly. It was a dangerous yet tempting thought. I bit my lip and went with it. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I raised both my hands and placed them on each side of my head. I slowly pulled them down to the bottom and I slowly opened my eyes. I gasped in amazement and shock.

The places where I had done that were perfectly straight now. I smirked and I did the rest of my hair. Within seconds, my hair looked how I wanted it. I looked down at my fingernails.

I smiled and I looked through my nail colors. The darkest one I had was red and I made my powers put that shade on them. More shopping was going to be done soon. I sighed and I went to the kitchen for some breakfast. I thought of doing this part myself. A voice came into my head. _Why should you do it? _I smiled and I made my powers begin to work on my oatmeal. I wanted to be as normal as possible. I didn't want to go out and feed on an animal this morning. I was going to have to apologize to Stefan and ask him for more blood packets. The oatmeal was done in minutes and I quite enjoyed it. I then noticed a note on the fridge and I immediately went over to see what it was. It was from father.

Bonnie,

Forgive me for acting in such a way last night. I'll make it up to you. As for what you told me last night about seeing her, I decided to bring her over for dinner. I'll see to what your answer is about bringing her over tomorrow. I'm sorry again.

Love,

Dad.

Ps. You're going to love her. I just know it.

I smiled. I would like to meet her since she seemed to be making my father happy. I set the note down and finished my breakfast and set the dish in the sink. I went back to my room and I groaned when I saw I had 20 minutes to get to school. Then I wondered. I concentrated on the clock and waited a few seconds. I turned on the TV and I smiled in victory when I saw all the shots were frozen. Even the news was too. I went over to my ipod stereo system and placed my pink ipod on its proper place and turned it on. I selected my song and danced my way over to my closet.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm going crazy now._

I searched through every new article of clothing I had, deciding.

_No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started. Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it. On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it. Feels like I'm going insane, yeah. _

I smirked. I knew what I was going to wear today. I chose my black dress corset with lose lace fabric and my leather boots and metal bracelet watch.

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you. It can creep up behind you and consume you. A disease in the mind, it can control you. It's too close for comfort, oh! _

I looked pretty damn awesome in front of the mirror. Elena was going to have a heart attack. I began to dance to the music, swinging my hips and my arms in the air.

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder. Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under. Better think twice, your train of thought might be altered. So if you must falter, be wise. _

I went to the mirror and lined my eyes with a little black eyeliner and painted my lips red.

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light. _

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia, aren't use to what you like._

_Disturbia, disturbia. _

I looked over at the alarm clock and I saw I still had 20 minutes before school started. I checked myself one more time and got my car keys and backpack. I grimaced when I saw it was too colorful too for my liking. More shopping was a total first priority after I meet Damon after school. I looked at the clock and thought about it. _Would I make it in time? _

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you. It can creep up inside you and consume you. A disease of the mind, it can control you._

I smirk. "I feel like a monster."

I snapped my fingers. The TV and stereo turned off. I walked out of the room with my stuff and time began to run again.

Damon:

I wanted to check up on Bonnie before she went to her first class. I looked down at my watch. _Five minutes? Where is she? _Something was wrong too. I felt like if time had slowed down for a moment. That is impossible but…_maybe for a certain someone it might not be. _Tires screeching was heard over a mile away and it was coming closer to the school campus. _It couldn't be…_

I glanced over and I saw Bonnie's car. It was driving fast this way and she slowed down a little as she came into the parking lot. I stood there, mouth open with my eyes wide. All the students paused to watch. They gasped when Bonnie stepped out of the car. And so did I. _Well, hello, hello. What do we have here? _My eyes roamed her body. She looked perfect.

She closed her car door and locked it. She swung her back over her shoulder. A black one if I may add. She walked with such confidence towards the school entrance. Everyone couldn't stop looking at her. Especially the boys. I growled at that. I closed my door and locked it as I quickly ran up to her. She glanced over at me as if I was there with her the whole time. A pair of sunglasses was hanging on the front of her corset dress.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"What are you doing? What's…this?" I asked, motioning up and down at her clothing.

She rolled her eyes. "It's just a little interest change, that's all."

"And the time stopping?"

She stopped walking and looked at me seriously. "What about it?"

I glared at her. "So it was you."

"It's just something I wanted to try out-"

"You can't just use your powers for fun, Bonnie." I hissed. "Everything has consequences."

I poked him hard in the chest. "You don't tell me what to do. It's my body, my power, and you have no say in it. This is all you fault so deal with it!"

She continued to walk and I pulled her back. "Where's the Bonnie from last night?"

Her eyes widened then they narrowed. "That was nothing."

She had said that so coldly. It hurt. I stared at her, hoping she didn't mean it. Her serious expression said something different.

"You're lying." I mumbled.

She looked at me. "Am I?"

That hurt even more. I stared at her and then at the staring people a few meters away, wondering what was happening. I looked back at her and then I let her go. I backed away and I raised both hands out in front of me.

"Do what you want." I said and I turned, walking away from her. Though it was something hard for me to do. She was turning like me, the only difference: she's female.

Elena:

I had seen everything though of course I didn't hear anything. Though from the way Damon had left, it had been a serious and maybe angry conversation. I looked at Bonnie and then stared at her clothing. I had to admit, she looked gorgeous. I hated that. She was now getting all the attention now. The bell rang for students to get to their first hour.

"Hey." Stefan's voice greeted me from behind, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Hey." I said emotionless. I watched as Bonnie sighed and walked to the school entrance.

"You okay?" he asked, confused about my attitude.

"I'm fine." I said with quick, fake, happiness. I turned around and kissed him on the mouth.

"Can we talk?" I asked with batting eyelashes.

He frowned. "But we'll be late for class."

I waved it off. "I don't understand that class, anyway. Come on, let's go sit down."

I pulled him by the hand. I almost had to drag him which annoyed me. I finally got him to sit I looked around to see if anyone was around. No one. The bell rang, indicting class was going to start. I ignored it and turned to Stefan who was frowning at me.

"What's all this about?" he asked.

"Stefan, you know I love you right?" I asked, smiling at him. I placed my hands over his.

He smiled. "As I love you."

"And you want to spend your life with me, right?"

"Of course."

"Forever?"

His smile began to waver. He had an idea about where I was going with this.

"Elena-"

I cut him off. "And I do too and I've been thinking about that a lot and I realized last night that you'll never grow old and…I will."

"Elena-"

I cut him off again. "And I'm sure you wouldn't like to be married to an old woman right?"

He pressed his hand over my mouth this time. "Can I talk now?"

I nodded. He took his hand off.

"Elena, listen, you're…right about that. I will not grow old and all and I would like to spend my life with you but you also must understand the consequences about what you're going to ask me."

I stared at him. "And what was I going to ask you?"

"To become a vampire."

"And…?"

"And I have to say no to that."

I stared at him in shock. "B-but Damon turned Bonnie!"

"Bonnie didn't want to be turned."

"Well yeah but-"

"Elena, no matter what you say, my answer will be no."

"Then you don't love me, do you?"

His mouth dropped open. "What?"

"You don't love me!"

"And I feel that you're with me because you want immortality!"

I stared at him and swallowed. "I…"

"That hurt you didn't it?"

I nodded slowly.

"That's what you made me feel."

I stared at him. Silence over took us.

He stood up. "I have to go to class."

He started to walk away.

"Stefan!" I called.

He kept on walking.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and blinked back the tears. I glared at his back. _If you won't do it, I'll find someone who will. _I headed to the parking lot. My hatred for Bonnie was growing.

Bonnie:

I had walked in just time before the bell rang. I took my seat behind Elena's empty desk. I glanced over at Caroline who was staring at me with wide eyes. I smiled and waved. She snapped out of her shock and waved back. She got out her cell and started to text. Few seconds, later my cell rang. The teacher paused his lesson and turned to look at me.

"Miss. Bennett, becoming…rebellious now, are we?" he asked, glaring at me.

Some students snickered.

"No, sir. I'm sorry."

He stared at me and pointed at me with this marker. "Put that away and pay attention, please."

"Yes, sir."

I smirked and looked down at my text. I pressed the button to read.

**What's with the new style?**

I looked up at Caroline who was smiling. I texted back. _Just something new. You like? _I quickly placed the cell in vibrate for text messages.

**Me love everything you have but…are you turning goth on me now?**

_No, I'm not turning goth. Like I said, it's something new. _I looked up at her and she nodded, impressed with my new style. Then she texted.

**What does Miss high and mighty say about this new B?**

I grimaced. Though I hadn't seen her this morning, I was sure she had seen me from some where. I felt she did. _Probably not as happy. _I looked up at her and shrugged. **She should shove it. If she says anything, I'll go all karate on her! **_You mean, bitch slap? _**No. Karate. You'd be surprised what this blonde could do! **

I looked over at her, smiling. She gave me two thumbs up.

"Is there something you and Miss Fobes would like to share with us?" the teacher said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No, sir." I replied.

"Because you two seem awfully smiley back there."

"Lesbians." Brittney said lowly but with my new abilities, I was able to hear it. Brittney was one of the girls from our cheerleading team. She never liked Caroline, Elena, or me. Especially Elena. Brittney was filling her nails. I concentrated on her hands.

"Oww!" she cried out in pain. "Oh my god, I broke a nail! I broke a nail and I'm bleeding! I'm going to die!"

_I hope so, you fucking whore. _

"Someone get her to the nurse!" the teacher instructed.

"I'll take her, sir." Vanessa, one of Brittney's "friends" said and she took a crying Brittney to the nurse. The teacher turned back to me.

"Miss Bennett, would you like to tell the answer to this Calculus equation?"

I looked over at the long, hard, looking math problem and thought about it. Like magic, and no real thinking, every step came to me and I suddenly knew the answer.

"24, sir." I said. "The answer is 24."

The teacher stared at me with wide eyes and then at the equation. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He cleared his throat.

"That's correct. Now class, please pay attention." he said, not glancing over at me again and turning back to the board. I glanced over at Caroline and she gave me a two thumbs up again. She mouth the word 'sweet'. I nodded, smirking. The bell rang awhile later and I got my stuff and walked out of the classroom with Caroline.

"Oh my god, did you see what happened to Brittney?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. She got what she deserved."

She frowned over at me. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." I said quickly and changed the subject. "So want to go shopping with me after school around…ummm…5?"

"But…what about Elena?"

"I don't know what about her?" I asked, like if she was a boring topic.

Her eyes widened. "Bonnie, you've changed! I don't know if for the bad or for good but you've changed!"

I shrugged. "Life does things to you."

Caroline didn't press further with that.

We arrived at our next class. Our real teacher didn't arrive today so we got a sub and he gave us the class free to do what we want as long as we didn't disturb other classes.

"Is he cute or what?" Caroline whispered, giggling.

I looked over at the sub, thoughtfully. "He is, actually."

"Should I ask him out?"

I rolled my eyes. "He's like 26, Carol."

"So? Age is just a number."

I snorted. "Riiight."

"It is!"

"If you say so. So do you want go shopping or not?"

"Of course! You know I never pass a shopping trip!"

I smiled. "I know."

"I wonder if Brittney is okay." Caroline suddenly said.

I sighed. "Why are you worry about her? I thought you hated her!"

"I never said that."

"…oh. Well…I'm sure she's fine."

Caroline stared at me seriously now. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." I snapped. That made her jump and she turned away from me, staring straight ahead.

I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." she said curtly.

"No, really, I am. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Literally not a wink."

She looked over at me again. "Why?"

"I have…a lot going on right now?"

She suddenly smirked. "Ohhh new Bonnie with attitude and mysteriousness!"

I laughed.

My thoughts drifted off to Brittney. I never meant to hurt her that much but she also shouldn't have called us that. A voice said in my head _She deserved what she got. _I looked up and saw some girls were staring at me. They whispered something to each other and turned away. I wanted to hurt them. _How dare they talk about me? _The only thing that held me back was Damon's voice. **Don't do it, Bonnie. **_They deserve it. _**Just ignore them. **I huffed.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Oh…nothing I just remembered that it's chicken day at lunch." I lied.

"Ugh, I know! That stuff tasted terrible! It doesn't even look like chicken!"

I nodded. _What do you want? _**Stopping you from doing something you'll regret. **_If I remember correctly, you told me not too long ago that I could do what I wanted. _He didn't answer for a moment. **I was wrong to say that. I take it back so I'm back to baby sitting you. It looks like you defiantly need me**

_I don't need you! _**You already hurt someone, Bonnie. It was also my mistake by not stopping you. **_Where are you now? _**Wouldn't you like to know. **I almost groaned aloud. He chuckled. **In the shower. **_Perv. _**No I'm actually serious. Would you like to take a look? **_No. _**I'm hurt that you don't want to drool over my hot, naked body. **_I'm sure that there's nothing good enough to drool over anyway. _That must have hurt him because he didn't say anything for a long moment. **If you say so. Well I have to go. I'll be watching you though, so careful about what you do, red. See you after school. **With that, he was gone.

"Idiot." I said, though I didn't exactly mean it.

"What?" Caroline asked, looking up from her nails.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "Nothing at all."

My fangs began to itch again and my gaze trailed to Caroline's tempting throat. The voice in my head arrived again. _Do it._

Note: Don't forget to review!


	7. Don't You Leave Too

When Boredom Strikes

Chapter 7

Note: Shannara810 YOU ROCK! This story is becoming an amazing hit all thanks to you guys and your amazing support! You guys give me the enthusiasm of writing, seriously! Enjoy the chapter!

Bonnie:

I felt myself leaning closer and closer.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked. Her voice brought my back to reality and I snapped back into my chair. I looked Caroline and she had a weirded out face on. Her eyes widened.

"Bonnie! Your face!" she whispered, frightened. I gasped and looked away. They must have turned black. Hopefully she didn't see fangs.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Teacher could we go to the bathroom please?" Caroline asked.

"Both of you?"

"Yes, sir, girl stuff."

He paused. "Alright."

I didn't expect for Caroline to grab me by the arm and pull me out. I kept my face focused on the ground just in case. Caroline took me out the back of the school and to the side. I looked around to see if anybody was out here. No one in sight. I looked at Caroline who was staring wide eyed at me and was standing a few feet away.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"I'm not going to hurt you-"

"Oh my god are you…?" she trailed off, mouth dropping open.

"Car-"

"Oh my god! How? Since when? Oh my god! I'm freaking out here!"

"Why did you pull me out here? You could have just made a commotion!"

She hesitated and kicked grass on the ground like a child. "You're my friend and friends hear each other out before they jump to conclusions."

I felt touched by her words but in letting her go, I had the risk of getting myself killed if she said something to someone that wasn't the Salvatore brothers or Elena. I knew what to do and I would feel guilty about doing it but I had no choice.

"Look at me." I said.

She did.

"You will forget what you saw. You took me out of class because you wanted were bored and wanted to gossip."

Few seconds later she blinked a few times and come out of the trance. She paused, staring at me. "What was I telling you?"

"About…Tanya." I said.

"Oh right! Did I tell you the part already that there's the chance she's pregnant?"

"Yes you--wait she's pregnant?" I asked in disbelief.

After school:

I was glad that was over. Caroline and I walked side to side to the parking lot to get to our cars.

"So I'll meet you at your house around 5, got it?" I asked.

"Got it."

We hugged and we went separate ways to each get to our car.

I got in and drove out of the school parking lot, heading for the Salvatore boarding house.

I arrived ten minutes later. I parked the car in the driveway and turned off the car. I locked the car and headed for the door. Damon was opening the door before I got a chance to knock. He smirked at me.

"I seriously thought you were going to bail on me."

I stared at him seriously. "May I come in?"

Damon stepped to the side and motioned for me to come in. I headed straight to the living room where only Stefan was waiting on another couch. I took a seat on the empty one.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Stefan asked, politely.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"My brother would like to ask your something before we started." Damon said pouring alcohol in a glass cup. I looked at him and then at Stefan.

Stefan looked hesitant.

"What is it?" I asked when I thought he wasn't going to say anything.

"Is everything alright with you and Elena?" he asked.

My eyes widened for a second then I frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm worried about her, Bonnie."

I was getting worried and I decided to keep my face blank now.

"Did she say something to you?" I asked slowly.

Stefan stood up and began to pace.

"She told me she wanted to talk instead of going to first hour."

I nodded, waiting.

"Then she told me that she loved me and she wanted to be with me and in order to do that…" he trailed off, stopped pacing and glanced at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "She wants immortality."

"She used you as an excuse to try to convince me." Stefan added.

I glanced over at Damon who was watching us. I turned back to Stefan.

I shrugged. "We haven't talked since yesterday. She seemed upset."

"About what?"

I let out a small sigh. "She doesn't like that I'm calling you."

"But you needed help."

I shrugged. "You tell that to her. By the way, I accidentally left the box of blood in the trunk of Elena's car yesterday. Have more you can give me?"

Stefan nodded. "Yeah. I'll bring them to you. Excuse me."

I nodded and Stefan left the room.

"Alright now for the important things." Damon said as soon as his brother left.

"Let's hear it." I said, wanting to get this over with but at the same time wanting to know what he had to say about the new me.

Damon sat down next to me and I glared over at him. He ignored my expression and went on.

"Alright so when I turned you, your blood and my blood got mixed."

I just stared at him.

"You got new powers or abilities in other words that may seem handy but have their consequences like I said at school."

I stared.

"Some you have discovered yourself today. Time freeze and telekinesis. I'm sure there's more you don't know but the point is if you abuse these powers for…stupid reasons." he paused and I glared. He smirked. "You will begin to get addicted to them. Just like taking drugs."

I looked away straight ahead and crossed my leg over the other one.

"Believe it or not, I don't want anything to happen to you. Take responsibility and separate what's right from wrong. I know you can do that."

"What's my purpose now?"

"Excuse me?"

"If I have so many powers like you say, what should I really use them for?"

Damon stared at me and got up. I watched as he went into another room. I heard shuffling and movement. Seconds later he came back to the living room, holding a thick brown book. He sat down by me again and offered me the book. I looked at him and took the book. I took a look at the cover.

"Dhampires?" I mumbled in confusion.

Damon reached over my and opened the book turning to a particular page. I observed intently at the images of vampires fighting against other creatures. The other ones seemed to be using their hands more than anything else.

It hit me. My mouth dropped open and I glanced at Damon who was staring at me seriously. He pointed toward one, who I guessed, was like me.

"Lamia veneficus, do you know what that means?" he asked.

"Vampire witch?" I asked doubtfully.

"These species lived before Christ."

"You mean they're still some out there?"

"No. The book says they vanished mysteriously for reasons unknown to man."

Damon looked over and I did too. Stefan was listening on the other couch. When he saw us staring at him he raised his hands. "Fine, I'll leave."

"No you don't have to. It's like we have to keep this from the world." I said.

Stefan stared back and froth between me and Damon. He nodded and relaxed back into the couch again. He pointed over to a small box on the side of the couch.

"That was all I had left."

"It's not a problem. Thanks, Stefan."

He nodded and I turned back down to the book.

"Lamia veneficus don't have a good history though." Damon commented.

"I'd like to know anyway."

"They use to rule 90% of the world. The other percentage stayed free but in fear, trying to keep their freedom by guarding it with their lives. Literally. The lamia veneficus used humans as slaves for…anything really. Depending on what the master wanted."

He gave me a flirty smile at the end. I rolled my eyes.

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to have to make you my salve."

"Ohh really?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes as my cleaning the house slave. Now what else do you know?"

"Why don't you read it yourself?"

I smirked. "Fine by me."

My cell suddenly began to ring. I took it out of my backpack and saw it was my dad. I excused myself from the room and went to another room though I knew they were going to hear anyway.

"Hey dad." I greeted.

"Hey, honey, did you read my letter?"

"Yes…I did."

"Well…?"

I was curious about who this woman was. I may not be able to call her mother and such if she does end up getting married to my father but…hopefully she'll be tolerable."

"Sure. Bring her over tomorrow." I said. I was surprised it sounded a little forced.

Father's voice as filled with relief. "Oh, alright. So I'm going to clean the house a bit. Bye, honey."

He hung up. I stayed listening to the dial tone for a few seconds, wondering what I got myself into. I clicked the end button and went back into the living room. They immediately turned away when I came in. I frowned at them.

"I know you guys heard, I'm not an idiot." I mumbled and looked down at my watch. It was ten minutes before 5. I went to the couch to get my stuff, stuffing the book into my bag.

"You leaving?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie and Caroline are going to have their girly time." Damon answered for me.

I gave him a fake smile. "I don't need to where you got that from."

"Mind reading is a very helpful ability." Damon commented giving me the same expression.

"Oh where are you and Caroline going?"

I groaned silently. We all turned to look at Elena.

"Where you are not invited." I said and swung my backpack over my shoulder and carried my box of blood, heading for the door.

"Thanks for everything, guys." I called and I walked past Elena and out the door.

I felt so pissed even looking at her now. I got in my car and drove towards Caroline's house.

Damon:

I began to feel weird as Elena decided to sit next to me. I felt…very angry towards nothing in particular. Stefan frowned at Elena and looked at me.

"Damon, how are you today?" she asked me in a peppy voice.

"Why do you care?" I snapped harshly before I could stop myself. Stefan and Elena's eyes widened to the size of china plates.

Bonnie:

"Drive faster, I could count the bumps on the road for god's sake!" I yelled at the slow driver in front of me. I blared the horn.

Damon:

"My brother only fucked you because you like Katherine!" I blurted out furiously again. _What the fuck is wrong with me? _

"How dare you?" Stefan roared, standing up.

"I…" I trailed off, feeling the need to say something again.

Bonnie:

"Finally!" I hissed and held my horn until Caroline came out.

"You didn't need to-"

I cut her off. "Shut it and get in!"

Caroline stared at me with shock but then got in quickly when I turned a glare on her. She didn't say anything the whole ride as I drove off when she closed her door.

Damon:

"Dad I hate you! I despise you for not loving me! You always loved Stefan more than me because he always agreed with what you said!" I yelled around the living room as I walked form one side to the other.

"Damon have you gone insane?" Stefan demanded, in front of a cowering Elena.

"I can't stop! I feel so angry!" I gasped out.

Bonnie:

When we arrived at the store, I saw an empty spot (the last empty spot). I was going towards it when my eye caught another car heading for it too. When we saw each other, we paused our cars. The other driver and I locked eyes and we glared at each other.

"You want some of Bonnie, do ya?" I mumbled.

A hand came over on mine on the steering wheel. I glanced over at Caroline. Her face made me freeze. She looked…begging. Caroline never begs.

"If you have morals existing in there somewhere, you will understand when I'm saying what you are about to do is totally un-Bonnie like and wrong."

I stared at her like if she had spoken another language. My brain didn't seem to be able to take what she said in right away.

The girl in the other car took the opportunity and got in the parking space. I huffed in disbelief

"Look at me." Caroline said seriously. I did.

"Leave. It. Alone. She's a bitch and I'm sure nothing in there will fit her to save her life."

I began to laugh. It wasn't an angry laugh.

Caroline began to laugh too. A horn blared behind me and I lifted my hand and lifted my middle finger at him or her. I smiled when I saw a car was going to leave. As soon as the car left, I took it. I turned off the car and sighed.

"You did not just do that." Caroline said, laughing.

"What? I didn't rush to get this space." I said innocently.

She gave me a look, smiling. "Oh you know what I'm really talking about!"

I smiled and got out of the car. "No I don't."

Caroline got out and I locked the car. "Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes. You. Do."

Damon:

I was lying in my bed now, almost screaming out profanities into my pillow. _What made me act that way? _I heard Stefan come into my room.

"Care to explain?" he asked me calmly.

I sat up and glared at him. "I don't know why, got it? I just got this angry feeling and I couldn't stop from saying all that!"

"You felt angry?"

"Don't mock me!" I snarled.

"I would like you apologize to Elena though. Even if you didn't mean to say what you said, you still said it."

My lips twisted uncomfortably. "You know why I can't do that."

"I know you're not use to saying the words "I'm sorry" but you must do it for this occasion. We'll promise to keep it a secret if it makes you feel better-"

"It doesn't." I cut him off.

"Doesn't matter. I want you to apologize."

I was about to say something else when I froze. That weird feeling was coming again but this time it didn't make me feel angry but…happy.

_Oh, no, no, no! It better not make me-_

I suddenly stood up and walked over to my brother. Stefan got into position to fight but he looked into my face and his mouth dropped open slightly. My face broke into a smile. A real, fucking, authentic, smile. I hugged my brother.

"I may hate for Katherine turning you also but you're my brother and I'm here for you." I said. My eyes widened. Stefan stood there, ridged in my arms. I pulled away and looked into his face.

"Who are you and what have you done with Damon?" he whispered, a little freaked out.

"I am Damon, you little idiot and I don't know why I'm saying this! I don't…" I trailed off and I groaned. I needed to get this smile off my face. It felt like my face muscles were cramping now.

_BONNIE STOP MESSING WITH MY EMOTIONS! _

Bonnie:

"I must get that dress!" I cried in joy and I ran over to it. I reached out and grabbed it but at the same time another hand grabbed it too. I looked up and saw the same girl who had wanted to race for the last parking space.

"Excuse me but I saw this dress first." she said, pulling the dress slightly to her side.

"You need glasses then because you'd know that I did" I mumbled, mimicking her movement.

The girl pulled it her way and I tugged it back. We glared at each other.

"You're too short for it anyway." the girl commented looking at me up a down. I smirked when I saw envy in her eyes.

"You wish you had this body, bitch!" I said and ripped it from her. The dress tore in two. The whole store must have seen our commotion because everything went silent in the store.

"Look what you've done!" the girl declared furious. I frowned down at the piece of torn fabric in my hands.

"I didn't like it anyway." I said and walked towards another clothing section.

"Emo freak!" the girl called. I stopped. I felt my hands clench into fists at my sides. Then I almost jumped when I heard Damon's roaring voice in my head.

**BONNIE STOP MESSING WITH MY EMOTIONS! **I snorted and walked up to the desk and slapped down thirty dollars. The clerk stared at me, not knowing what to say or do.

"For the damages." I said and I walked away. I grabbed Caroline who was staring at me like robot and dragged her out of the store. I placed on my dark sunglasses.

Caroline got into the car like I did silently. _No need to yell and I don't even know what you're talking about. _**I know it's you! You've been making me do things involuntarily. **

"Bonnie?"

I looked over at Caroline who was staring at me in worry.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why are you acting this way? I mean I'm glad you have more backbone and all but…I think sometimes you let anger and other emotions take over you."

I licked my lips. "Carol, I-"

"And I don't like when they take you over. It makes you look like Elena."

My mouth dropped open. "Say what?"

"And it makes me wish I had the old Bonnie back. The one who…doesn't wear a lot more black."

I felt Damon in my head, listening. _I'll talk to you when I get home. _

I locked my mind and I opened my mouth but Caroline held up a hand and shook her head.

"Just take me home, please."

"Come on, Carol-"

"Take me home."

She stared seriously ahead and she crossed her arms over her chest. I sighed in frustration and turned on the car, backed away, and headed to drop off Caroline. When I did, she was just going to get out of the car without a goodbye when I grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry." I said seriously.

She didn't turn her head to look at me. "Don't change too much."

I felt she wasn't going to say anymore so I let her go.

"See ya." she mumbled and she got out and closed the door behind her, walking to her house. I waited until she went inside. _You're the only friend I ever really had, Caroline. I'm sorry I never showed you that. Don't you leave me too. _

Note: Don't forget to review! Dinner with the woman and…a special guest next included in next chapter! Yeahz!


	8. oh no

When Boredom Strikes

Chapter 8

Note: Finally a chapter right? Lol. And a big thank you to Shannara810 for her ideas and to everyone for their support and to my buddy aneryn7 for her awesomness for support in all of my VD stories and to SmxxiiWoflyRosie for being my supporter and my crazy awesome little sister!

Bonnie:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and I just wanted to smash it into pieces. I turned it off and suddenly the strong sense of hunger hit me like a ton of bricks. It was almost painful and I groaned clutching my stomach. My gums were itching like mad. That's when I realized I haven't fed like I should have and it could cause trouble for me and the people around me. I literally jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to the basement. I opened the refrigerator and took one out. This was the only place I could place them but I had to get a secret fridge of my own before father comes down and he gets the thought of opening this. He's have a heart attack or something. I opened it and gulped it down like mad. The pain dulled a little but not enough. I opened another one and drank it down. The pain was going down way to slow. In the end, I had drank 7 packets but the pain wouldn't leave. I began to panic.

_Damon! _**Good morning, messer of emotions. **_Sorry I didn't talk to you about that when I got home I forgot but we have bigger problems right now! _The tone must have alerted him. **Where are you? **_Home! Move it! You're invited in! _Damon was gone and I held onto all the energy I had to wait until 10 minutes later, I heard a window break. Damon was down here in seconds. His eyes widened when he saw me on the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I fed off the packets but it's not working."

His face turned serious. I was suddenly in his arms, bridal style and he took me out of the house. I felt sick and everything seemed to hurt. He took me into the woods and placed me down.

"I'll be back."

He left before I could say a word to protest.

I laid down on the dirt and closed my eyes. Minutes passed and Damon came back. He wasn't alone. He had a dazed looking girl behind him. He pulled me up and my legs gave out under me. Damon held me up and looked at the girl. That's when I smelled blood. My eyes jerked down to a bleeding wound of her throat.

"Drink." he ordered firmly.

I hesitated at first but then a wave of pain went through my body and I gasped for air.

"Do it!"

Damon pushed me to the side of her throat and I didn't hold myself back this time. I sunk my teeth into her and as soon as I tasted the sweet energy, I couldn't stop. I drank and drank. At one moment, I was able to hold myself without help and I grabbed onto the girl as she fell. I held her until I drank the last drop and I let her fall to the ground. I looked down at the dead body. I felt so much energy but at the same time I felt weak. Realization came and I felt sick again. Damon grabbed me and turned me around to face him.

"Bonnie?"

I wanted to hurl

"Bonnie?"

I needed to hurl.

"Bonnie can you hear me?"

And I hurled.

I got some on his leather jacket and he quickly turned and held onto my back as my head fell down and puked red substance on the ground.

When I was done, I felt my legs give out again. Everything went dizzy and I could no longer hear anything around me. I felt being pulled into a pair of strong arms and I blacked out.

Damon:

I ran back to my car and placed her into the passenger side. I drove home as fast as I could. When we arrived I turned off the car and didn't even bother to close the door as I grabbed Bonnie and ran up to the door. I slammed the door hard with my foot and Stefan opened the door two seconds later. His eyes widened when he saw Bonnie in my arms with red puke on her pajama blouse.

"What happened?" Stefan demanded. I ignored him and I took her upstairs, to the guest room. I placed her down and got the first aid kit. I grabbed a serum from our basement and fed it into the vein in front of her palm. I grabbed another needle and made sure it had no air in it before I stuck into my arm and pulled out as much of my blood as the needle allowed. I then stuck it into catheter.

"Bring me more needles! I saw some in Zach's room!" I ordered to Stefan who was watching with silent worry. He nodded and ran to get some more.

Bonnie started to whimper when the blood reached her body. Stefan brought 10 needles into the room and I grabbed another one and doing the same thing before placing more into catheter. I did this 5 times and waited for Bonnie's reaction. She started to pant from the strong energy of my blood. After a moment, she stopped and she started to breath normally.

"I don't now where you learned that but I'm glad you did." Stefan mumbled.

I nodded, keeping my eyes on Bonnie.

"Why do you think this happened?"

"Knowing her, she probably forgot to feed. Plus, she didn't feed from human in order to complete the transition."

Stefan's eyes widened. "Won't she die?"

I shook my head. "I ran into a vampire a few years after…" I paused and gave him a teasing look. "…I drank human blood for the first time and he told me everything I needed to now about a vampire. One of the things he said was that you don't need human blood in order to turn fully but the vampire will need to feed more often than vampire that did complete correctly."

Awhile later, her eyes opened and looked around, unfocused. I waited until she looked at me.

"Now do you understand what happened when you don't feed?" I asked, gently.

She coughed. "Is that what the hunger was about?"

I nodded.

"Then, yes, I understand. Wouldn't like to feel that again."

I cracked a small smile. She had scared me but I wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone. I kept a cool face on. Our eyes held each other's for a moment. She cleared her throat and looked away. "I feel okay now. I'll go to school. Thanks for helping me."

She started to get up and I pushed her down gently. "You're kidding me, right?"

I heard Stefan come into the room with…her. I narrowed my eyes.

"Bonnie! Oh my god! Are you alright? What happened?" Elena asked running over with a scared expression. If that wasn't real, she was a very good actor. Bonnie jerked her hand away when Elena tried to touch her in comfort.

"Like you care." Bonnie mumbled angrily.

Elena's eyes widened. "Of course I care! You're my best friend!"

Bonnie just glared.

"Elena, this is not a good time. Come back later." I said calmly.

"No need. I'm leaving. I have to go to school." Bonnie said, sitting up.

I held her arm. "Don't go to school today."

She looked at me. "I'll be fine."

"You shouldn't risk it. Just stay at home."

She stared at me in surprise then she sighed. "Fine, fine, fine. I'll stay at home."

She got out of bed and I held onto her arm just in case. She was able to stand so I let her go. She began to walk to the door and we all followed her. I was a little worried about the stairs and I was a little surprised she did fine with them. When we got to the front door, Elena and Stefan stayed a little behind while I followed Bonnie. She opened the door and paused.

"Thanks again, Damon but…" she trailed off. I waited for her to continue but she didn't. She began to walk out the door.

"I would like to hear what you have to say." I said.

She paused. "This doesn't change what you've done."

My eyes widened at that. Bonnie continued to walk for a few seconds then she ran at vampire speed. I watched where she has stood. _Of course I can't change what I've done. But I can make up for it. _

Elena:

I needed to get Bonnie alone. I would talk to her tomorrow. If Stefan won't give me what I want, Bonnie will. I'm sure with being my best friend and a crying actualization, she'll give in.

Bonnie:

I arrived home not long after. Father's car was not parked in the drive way and I was thankful he was at home to clean and collect myself. I tried to open the door but it wasn't open and I didn't have the key. Then I remembered Damon had come in through the window so I went over to the window and went through that. I quickly stripped down and turned on the shower. I wanted it cold this time and I went under the spray and sighed in relief. The cold water felt very nice. I stayed unmoving under there for a moment before starting doing what I had to do. After, I dried and went over to my closet to decide what clothes I should wear for dinner. I looked through everything and went with my black and dress with white lace on mid bottom and the top where the dress began. The top was black straps that criss crossed in the front and in the back and had one black bow on the right side of the dress. I used simple white slip on shoes that I had back…in my human life.

I added on some eyeliner on the bottom and on the top and filled my eyelashes with black mascara. I used my powers to turn on my ipod stereo.

_Today I am dirty. I want to be pretty. Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt. _

I added on simple small black heart shaped earrings and red lipstick.

_Today I am dirty. I want to be pretty. Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt. Fear the nobodies, wanna be somebodies. We're dead. We know just who we are. _

I used my powers to magically dry my hair and straighten it instantly.

I then grabbed my cell and speed dialed Caroline's cell. She didn't answer and it sent my to voicemail. I ended the call and sent her a text message.

"_Our friendship isn't over, is it?"-Bonnie. _

I waited.

_Yesterday I was dirty. Wanted to be pretty. I know now that I'm forever dirt. Yesterday I was dirty. Wanted to be pretty. I know now that I'm forever dirt. _

"**No but I don't like who you are sometimes now."-Caroline.**

"_I'm sorry but I really do need to talk to you. I wanna tell you something."_

"**Why not talk to Elena?"**

I rolled my eyes.

"_I don't want to." _

A moment later, she called. I smiled and answered.

"Didn't think you accept." I said.

"Well you know I can't stay mad at you."

"Or is it just that I'm your only real friend or you would rather die than be friends with Elena?"

"The first reason but you know that also because you've been there for me when I needed you. So talk away."

"Dad is bring over this woman he likes."

She paused. "Don't tell me he's making you cook dinner."

"No. I'm guessing he's bringing something from the outside. He's comes home around dinner time and I'm sure the woman will be coming with him."

"Have you seen her before?"

"No."

"You nervous?"

"Kind of but I'm actually more curious than anything else."

"Little warning."

"Okay…"

"There's always gonna be something you don't like about this new person."

"I can imagine."

"If there is, talk to your father about it."

"Do you think he'll listen?"

"He loves you and wants you to be happy, doesn't he?"

"Well…yeah…but-"

"Just try to be cool and get through the night without problems. We'll talk tomorrow about it if you want."

"Sure."

"Okay then."

We stayed in silence for a moment.

"Thanks." I said.

"For what?"

"For calling."

"Aww girl well you know that I'll be here for you. I'm sorry for going off on you like that but I just didn't like the way you got aggressive. That's just not you."

"I'll control myself better, I promise."

"Good. Oh! Mother is calling me for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Carol."

"Bye!"

I hung up and laid down on the bed. The song had ended and another one came up.

_I close both locks below the window. I close both blinds and turn away. Sometimes solutions aren't so simple. Sometimes goodbye's the only way. Ohhhh. And the sun will set for you. The sun will set for you. And the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey. And the sun will set for you. In cards and flowers on your window, your friends all plead for you stay. Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple. Sometimes goodbye's the only way. And the sun will set for you. The sun will set for you. And the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey. And the sun will set for you. _

I fell asleep after that and my ringing cell phone woke me up. I looked at the clock and saw it was ten minutes for dad to come home. No one was in the house still. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was my father's cell. I answered it.

"Yes?"

"I'm calling to say we're on our way and I hope you didn't cook anything because we're bringing the food over."

"Oh that's fine. I imagined it was going to be like that."

"Alright so we'll be there shortly. Diana is bringing her daughter over if you don't mind."

"…No of course not."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

I hung up. _So the woman, Diana, had a kid? I should have expected this. _

Fifteen minutes later, I heard the car pull up and park in front of the house. I sucked in a deep breath and forced a smile on my face. I added on some perfume and left my room.

I went to the house entrance door and opened it just as they were walking up the porch steps. My eyes widened when I saw this Diana woman was very pretty with a rich tanned skin short brown hair and hazel like colored eyes. What shocked me the most was that she looked younger than my father.

"Hellooo!" Diana greeted with a smile. She hugged me and I hugged her back a little awkwardly.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! Your father talks about you a lot!" she said.

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

"Sure does! Oh, this is my daughter Jenn! Jenn this is Bonnie."

I was expecting a child but I saw she was about my age. Another shock hit me when I saw the girl looked very different from her mother with black hair, white skin, and bluish grey colored eyes.

Jenn looked me over and nodded, stretching out her hand. I shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said.

"You look different than what I imagined."

"Oh? How did you imagine me?"

"Like a dumb blonde."

"Jenn!" her mother scolded.

Jenn looked at her and shrugged. "Just what I thought."

I waved it off. "Don't worry about it. As you can see I'm not even blonde."

"Good thing too, they get on my nerves." Jenn mumbled and I felt a wave of anger slide through me. Caroline was blonde and she wasn't dumb! She got A's and B's! I was not taking a good liking to Diana's daughter already.

"Come on in." I said and we walked over to the table. When we got there, father had already set everything up and was serving Chinese food into the plates. I saw father had bought a expensive looking bottle of wine and poured it into round, delicate cups for each of us.

We sat down and we began to eat. It was pretty good. Father grabbed his cup and held it in the air. "I would like to make a cheer for Diana in helping me with more than I could ever pay her back for. She's the best."

Diana blushed. "Oh god no need to do this! It's a pleasure to help you!"

We all made our cheers and sipped at our wines. Mine tasted sour in my mouth. Suddenly someone rang the doorbell and father slapped his hand against his forehead, groaning.

"I completely forgot to tell you about her!" dad said to me.

"Who is it?" I asked.

He stood up and went over to the door. Then I sensed it. A very high power. _A vampire? _Father opened the door. I gasped and I almost dropped my cup of wine. It was grams.

"Thank you for inviting me, baby." she said, kissing father on the forehead.

She smiled at us and when her eyes came upon mine, she lost her smile. Her eyes filled with confusion, shock, and most of all…anger.

"What have you done?" she whispered too low for human ears to hear.

I wanted to hurl.

Note: Don't forget to review! Also pic of Diana and Jenn on my profile!


	9. Two Days

When Boredom Strikes

Chapter 9

Note: Sorry If you can´t read the words or something but since my laptop charger stopped working and we can´t get it fixed until we move to Arizona in about 3 weeks, I have to use my grandmother´s computer and the Microsoft she has is in Spanish and I don´t know how to work the setting and all so just bare with me for a few weeks! Thanks and enjoy the chapter!

Bonnie:

Everyone fell silent. It wasn´t that they heard what grams had said but grams was glaring at me and it gave away there was trouble that had to do with me.

"Mom?" father asked carefully, placing a hand on her arm. Diana and Jen stared back and forth between grams and I, curious about how tonight was going to end up now. Grams tore her eyes away and apologized, walking over to me. I was surprised she did but then I suddenly got a panicky feeling when the idea of grams trying to hurt me came into mind. Grams sat down next to me and glanced over. She smiled but it looked a little forced. Sadness was replaced by the panic. _Was it possible that I lost her love because of what I am now? Does she now consider me more of a monster than her granddaughter?_

"How are you?" she asked. No kiss, no hug, no anything. That made my heart drop.

I turned away and looked down at my plate. It looked like a plate of snakes now. I felt so pissed now. This was all Damon´s fault.

"May I be excused?" I mumbled as father sat down. He stared at me and then at my plate.

"You barely touched your food." He protested.

"I´m not very hungry."

He looked at grams who looked unaware of the tension in the room. She began to introduce herself to Diana and Jen and I suddenly got up and left the room without father´s answer. I ignored him calling my name and went to my room, shutting and locking it behind me. I was so pissed, I didn´t feel the tears slide down my face. I needed to talk to Damon. Now. _You bastard! You ruined my life! _

Damon answered a few seconds later. **You didn´t seem to think that this morning. **_I´m not joking around right now! I hate you! You monster! _He didn´t answer right away. **If you say so. **_Why did you have to change mw? I didn´t want to be a vampire! I wanted to be a normal teenage girl who one day will graduate from school with a degree and get a job, find a husband and make a family and you ruined that! Just because you couldn´t find anything better to do and you still think everything about this is a joke! Everything is a joke to you! Well let me tell you something. You´re the joke! A sick one. I hate you and you deserve everything bad that destiny throws at you! You don´t deserve to live! _I was panting and I suddenly heard my door being knocked on.

"Bonnie that was very rude! You don´t just get up and leave when guests are present!" father said firmly behind the door. I didn´t answer him. I was waiting for Damon to say something. Seconds passed which seem to turn into minutes. Finally he answered. **I feel bad about what I did alright? Didn´t need to say it in such a way though. I can take a hint when someone hates me. **He said this seriously. Another few knocks. This time it sounded very serious.

"Bonnie if you don´t open this door, you´ll be grounded."

"Ground me then."

I lay down on the bed and I heard father´s sharp intake of breath at my words. I imagine my words and my attitude are hurting him. I turned onto my side, facing the window. The sun was setting over the trees and I stared it at hard, wanting to get lost in the view and just stay that way until I die of starvation. **Now you´re just being stupid. **I snorted softly. **I´m not going to let you kill yourself. An eternity in hell is not worth the pain you feel now. Nothing is worth spending an eternity in that place over. **_Sounds like you´ve been there before. _I heard father give when he walked away. I felt bad about what I was doing but I couldn´t help it. It´s like someone else is controlling my movements and my emotions. **I was. **I was suddenly curious. _Think you might be willing to share? _**Maybe not. You did cause me the trouble of looking like a crazy idiot awhile ago and not to mention that you told me you hated me and I deserve everything bad that destiny throws at me. **_I don´t know what you´re talking about. I didn´t do anything and as for the what I said…sorry. _He made a sound like if he was in deep thought. **You´re gonna have to do more than just an I´m sorry. **A frowned slightly in annoyance. _What do you have in mind then? _**How about this? I ask you a question and you answer it truthfully and then I give you a little task for you to occupy your time with. **

_Your question I´m not so scared about. The task on the other hand…_

**It won´t be sex related. Trust me. **_That´s a problem. _**If you don´t accept the task, it will count as a fail and I win. The winner always gets his reward. **I rolled my eyes. _I accept. _**My question to you is…are you a virgin? **_I want to hurt you so bad. _**Do you for fit? **_No! _**Then I´m waiting for your answer. **_Fine I´ll answer but if I do everything you say, I win and I want something from you. _**My head on a dinner plate? **_Yes but that´s not going to be want I want most. _**I´m listening. **_I want…you to stop feeding off human blood. _There was a long moment of silence and I heard him growl. **Don´t think I can do that. **_If I win you must. _**No choose something else. **_No. _**I´ll think about it. **I thought about that for a moment. Suddenly another idea came to mind. A much better one. In my opinion. _Fine , I´ll change it but it´s going to be a secret as well. _I smirked when he didn´t like the sound of my smug tone. **Alright. Now answer my question. **_Yup. I´m a virgin. Proud of it. Now what´s the task. _**I´m ready for my win. **He chuckled. **I want you to post the biggest, darkest, secret Elena has ever told you and paste it in every corner of the school building. **My brain didn´t seem to process it well. _What? _**You heard me. **_I thought you loved Elena! _**I did. **_No I´m not doing this. We may not be in good conditions right now but I won´t step down that low. _

**I heard what you thought about Elena. How she always made you feel. Don´t you think it´s time for the queen to be taken down her throne? **_Who are you? _**Don´t think of this as my amusement. But your revenge. **_No. I won´t. You win. I don´t care what I have to do. _A moment passed. **I´ll let you think about it. **With that, he was gone. I sensed he blocked his mind and that´s when I learned that I could also see his mind when it was open. I began to wonder what went through that dark mind of his.

Next morning:

Since being grounded, I was not allowed to go anywhere but school or if he was accompanying me. I was only allowed to go to school and when school was over, to come back home no later than 20 minutes after the last class was over for the day. Though he went easy on me for some reason and he only grounded me for a week. Of course without music, computer (school related use only), phone calls to friends, and television. Only studying. I drove my car into the parking lot and parked it. **Least you have me. **_Yeah, sure. _I turned off the car and got out. I winced when I heard the last voice I wanted to hear this morning after not being able to fall asleep until 3 in the morning due to the blood hunger I had. The last thing I needed was to spill Elena´s blood in front of all these people. I closed the door and locked my car.

"Bonnie!" she yelled in joy. I turned towards her and she pulled me into a hug. I placed my hand on her back, awkwardly. She let me go and smiled at me. There was something behind that smile…

"I was so worried about you! How are you feeling?"

_Like shit. _I forced a smile on my face. "Fine, thanks.¨

I began to head for the school entrance. She followed next to me.

"I wanted to talk to you. I know it´s been a few days since…you know? Our little fight." She said, glancing at me. "You´re still wearing black."

I stopped walking and turned to look at her. "You´re going to criticize me now?"

Elena:

I placed on a sad face. "No. I just wanna talk like we use to. We´ve been best friends for so long. I don´t want to lose you over something so insignificant."

Her face softened at my words and I know my act was winning. I felt bad for using her like this but I really did want to be a vampire and be with Stefan forever. Or I don´t care if it´s him or not as long as I get what I want.

"Friends?" I asked and stretched my arms out. She hesitated at this and she observed my face for a few seconds before giving in and accepting my hug.

"Friends." She agreed. I decided not to take about my immortality this morning but I would bring it up soon. I will give it two days before making my move. I´m sure she would accept to change me. All her life, since Kindergarten, she had done everything I had asked her for. She loved making me happy. And with this, she would make me the happiest of all.

Damon:

I watched from a distance as Bonnie accepted Elena´s hug. That girl was up to something. I thought she wasn´t like Katherine but I saw that she had some characteristics in her personality and not just in her features. I just hoped her secret planning didn´t evolve Bonnie or I was going to have to step in. Just in case, I decided to consult his girlfriend´s behavior with my annoying brother.

Note: Decided to end the chapter there because my head was hurting and I also wanted you guys to have something due to my lack of updates these past like 5 or 6 days. Don´t forget to review! By the way, the problem between grams and Bonnie won´t stay that way. You´ll see what happens next chapter!


	10. Fool Me Once, Shame on You

When Boredom Strikes

Chapter 10

Note: Thank you to all to review! I feel all your love and it makes me so happy! Also a special thanks to anneryn7 for her support on every one of my VD stories and Shannara810 for her amazing, fab, ideas!

Damon:

I watched as my brother got out of his car. I took out my cell and dialed his number. His cell rang and he took it out. He frowned down at it and answered it.

"What?"

"You greet with a hello you moron, and get your stupid girlfriend away from Bonnie!"

He used his senses to track my aura down and he turned a glare at me from his car. He closed the door.

"You don't disrespect her, got it?" he snapped.

"She's planning something. I can see it in her eyes and it's not something acceptable."

"Like what?"

"That's where you come in. Get it out of her or tell her to stay away from Bonnie. If you don't have the balls, I'll do it myself."

Stefan turned away from me and looked over at the girls who were now walking towards the building.

"I'll talk to her then."

"You better."

I hung up and drove off. I was getting pretty hungry.

Stefan:

I walked to Elena's locker and I saw her talking with Caroline and Bonnie. Though Caroline just stayed quiet and seems to be looking anywhere but at Elena. I walked up to them and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at me and she hugged me.

I hugged her back. I nodded at the other girls and greeted them a good morning. They both greeted back. Bonnie stared at me with a serious expression. By my tense expression, she guessed something was up.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked Elena when she pulled back.

She frowned slightly but nodded. "Sure." She turned back to the girls and told them she'll meet them in class. I grabbed her hand and took her down an empty hall.

I turned to her. I saw she was getting a little nervous.

"Soooo what's up?" she asked when she thought I wasn't going to say anything after a few seconds of hesitation.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well after we had our discussion, you left pretty angry."

She looked off to the side. "Yeah, sorry about that but I'm over that."

"Sure?"

She tensed more.

"Are you hiding something from me?" I asked.

"No."

"Elena."

"I said no!" she snapped. That surprised me. She drew out a breath and licked her lips.

"Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Damon says you're planning something. Is that true?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why would he say that?"

"Because he sounded very angry and he's willing to protect Bonnie from anyone."

"It's not like I'm going to hurt her, Stefan. She's my best friend, you know that." She hissed.

This was not the calm, caring, Elena I know. She was scaring me now. Then it hit me. Bonnie. She was a vampire. Elena had asked me to change her but I refused. It all made sense.

"Are you that desperate to be with me? Or is it even about me anymore?" I mumbled.

She held my eyes for a second then she looked away. "What I do is my decision. Not yours."

With that, she turned and walked away.

Bonnie:

_That selfish, heartless, hypocrite. She was using me to get what she wanted again. Just like always. She doesn't care about me. She doesn't care about anyone! _I felt so pissed. **There is a saying that says "revenge is sweet". **

"Hello? Bonnie?"

My attention snapped back on Caroline. She was pouting at me.

"I'm sorry, Carol. I have a lot on my mind."

"Care to share?"

My gaze slipped to Elena as she came into the classroom. The bell rang for school to start. She saw us and she came over. She sat down in front of me and suddenly a fake smile appeared on her face.

"You girls ready for today's quiz?" she asked.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot to study!" Caroline said and sighed.

"I´m ready for anything." I said.

She held my gaze and I held hers. I lost my smile and didn't leave her gaze until the teacher began his class with a good morning. _I´m ready, Damon. _**That didn't take long. **

After school:

Caroline and I walked to our cars in the parking lot. I glanced around to make sure Elena wasn't near enough to over hear our conversation.

"Caroline, what would you say if I told you I have an idea on how we could get payback on Elena?"

She stopped walking and so did I. She stared at me with wide eyes. I stared at her with a smile.

She smiled back. "What do you have in mind, girl?"

I told her everything as quickly as I could since I needed to be home soon. We agreed on thinking about a good enough secret to reveal to the public.

"I'm sure be the one to come up with someone first though. You know her better than I do."

After our hugs goodbye, we each went to our cars and drove off. When I arrived home, my eyes widened when I saw gram´s car parked in front of the house. I parked the car in front too and I got out. I went up to the house and tried the door and saw it was open. I slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try to kill you. Now come in and close the door, please."

I believed her and I went inside, closing the door behind me. Grams was sitting in the living room table with her hands folded carefully in front of her. She was staring at me calmly. She motioned for me to sit down.

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" she said.

I nodded, licking my lips nervously. "Yeah, we do."

I sat down in the seat next to her. I had a hard time staring at her in the eye.

"You want to know how I changed?" I asked.

She simply nodded.

I hesitated. _How would she react with this? Would she go after Damon? Kill him? _**Why Bonnie, you worried about me? **_Stop being so nosey! _**Tell her. Why lie? **_Sure? _**Yeah. **

Grams was still waiting patiently for me.

"Damon turned me. It was an accident though."

I don´t understand why I lied. It came to me so naturally.

She frowned at me. "What do you mean it was an accident? If he turned you, he must have known what he was doing!"

"It's complicated."

"I can keep up!"

"It's hard for me to explain but it was an accident."

**What are you doing? **_Saving your life! You should thank me for not turning you over after everything that has happened! _

Grams stared at me until I started to feel uncomfortable under her gaze.

"I don't understand how it could be an accident. Unless he was under blood frenzy from waiting too long to feed, which I doubt."

"So do you hate me now? For being what I am?"

Her eyes widened. "Hate you? Why?"

"You acted so cold with me when you saw me last time. I thought…you didn't love me anymore."

Her expression softened. "No, baby, I don't hate you. Come here."

She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back enough that I wouldn't break her.

"I would never hate you. If it was your choice that you wanted to become a vampire, I would still love you in this and next life."

"Thank you, grams. I love you so much too."

"Though I would like to speak to Damon about this. It just can't really sink into my mind that it was an accident. I don't know how it could be specified as such a thing."

"He's…a good vampire, grams. Don't worry about it."

It surprised me as she began to laugh. I leaned away and looked at her.

"Sorry, it's weird how you defend him so much."

**My thoughts exactly. Except my definition wouldn't be weird. I like it very much in fact. **_Course you would. _

After awhile, things were clam and we changed topic and talked about what we have done since the last time we saw each other before the dinner thing. Then I accompanied grams to her car and I kissed her cheek goodbye and watched her drive away.

I looked down at my watch and saw it was five in the afternoon. I was surprised father hasn't called to check up if I was at home. Speaking too soon, my cell began to ring in my pocket. I took it out and it was father. I sighed and answered him.

"Yes, I'm home." I confirmed before he would ask me. I walked back into the house.

"Alright, well, do your homework. Did you eat already?" he asked.

_Crap. _"No…I was getting ready to fix something though."

"Oh sorry for interrupting. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye."

I hung up and groaned. **Come over. I'll help you get rid of it. **_Perv! _**I meant the blood hunger. **_Of course you did. Fine I'll be over in a few but it has to be quick. _**Fine, I'll bring someone over. **

I grimaced at the thought of human blood but I knew it needed to be done or I'd have to go through that whole pain thing again. No thanks. I checked to make sure I had my cell before locking up the door and leaving the house. I went to my car and drove off towards the Salvatore boarding house.

Damon:

I was heading for the door to go look for Bonnie's meal when someone knocked on the door. I walked up and answered it. I groaned silently when I saw the last person I wanted to see.

"Stefan is out feeding on raccoon. He won't be long."

I made a move to go past her but she blocked my way. I tried to move the other way but she moved with me. She had a small smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She took a step closer and she ran a hand over my leather jacket.

"Has anyone told how sexy you look in leather?"

"Everyday but…" I paused to take her hands off me. "…we're not having this discussion. I have something important to do."

I made to pass her but she grabbed my hand and closed the door. She pressed up against me. She let go of my hand to take off the vervain necklace Stefan had given her and dropped it to the floor.

"I'm totally vulnerable. Please don't woo me away with your charm." She fake begged and wrapped her hands around my waist.

"Woman, I'm not in the mood!" I growled and pried her hands off.

"Then let me get you in the mood. I'm sure you must be very hungry right now…" She trailed off and leaned up to kiss me.

The door opened behind Elena and Stefan stepped inside. His eyes flared when he saw the scene in front of him.

"What is going on?" he demanded. Elena quickly turned to him and she let me go. I stood still and looked back and forth seriously between the two. I couldn't believe what happened next. Elena started to cry. No, sob, as a matter of fact. She hugged Stefan and buried her face in his shirt.

"Stefan it was horrible! Horrible!" she chocked out. Stefan looked down at her in worry and then he glared at me.

"What did you do to her?"

"What did I do? Your whore tried to seduce me!"

"That's not true!" Elena said leaning back to look up at him. Her eyes red and puffy.

"I came here to see you and your brother answered. When he saw me, he suddenly grabbed me and took off my necklace and he compelled me into kissing him! If you hadn't arrived he would have raped me! He's a monster!"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, you're not seriously going to believe that shit."

Stefan, being the idiot that he was, belived her. He tightened his arms around her. He gave me a murderous glare.

"I want you out this house now!"

I was going to argue when Bonnie's angry voice was heard from the door.

"He's not going anywhere!"

We all looked at her.

"You defend him?" Elena demanded in shock.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Elena. "Of course. He deserves to be defended from something he didn't do. The only one that should leave is you!"

"You believe him?" Stefan asked her in disbelief. She looked at him, seriously.

"Yes I do. So should you after you saw how you acted towards you in school. Or did you forget that already?"

"No…I did not forget that but-"

"But nothing!" she walked over to me. "He stays here."

"He's not staying, Bonnie!"

She walked right up to Stefan until they were almost nose to nose.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked coldly.

The tension was very great in the room. I was ready to step in if Stefan was stupid enough to place a hand on her. They stayed in the same threatening position for what it seemed like hours.

Bonnie:

I was ready for a fight if Stefan wanted it. I wasn't scared to make justice. I had seen the whole thing from Damon's mind when I felt a disturbance in my mind. I stared into Stefan's eyes and suddenly I was pulled to another place. Before I could do anything about it, I was standing in what it looked like to be a library. I heard a small sigh and I glanced to my right to see a small sized child sitting in a chair, looking down at the table in front of him. He looked around 6 or 7. Next to him was an older looking boy, around 10 years old, also looking down at the table down in front of him. They seem to be writing down something on a piece of paper.

Shocking thing was they both had clothes that looked from the 1800s.

"I'm tired. How much more do we have to write?" the young one said in a whining voice.

"I am too and we have to keep writing until father says so. We have to practice writing so we could grow up to be successful business men."

"Oh."

I walked over next to the older boy and leaned down enough to look at his face. I gasped. _It couldn't be. _The resemblance of the boy was so much like Damon. I looked over at the other boy. _Stefan. _This was getting weird. _This has to be one of Stefan's memories. _Suddenly a door opened and in came a 35 year old looking man. He walked over in between the two boys. The boys both stopped writing and looked up at him, waiting for what he has to say. _He must be the father. _He observed the writing of the two of them carefully for a long moment. He then looked over at young Stefan.

"Good work, my son, you may head to bed now."

"Thank you, father!"

He got up from his chair but then paused and looked over at Damon. The father then looked over at his other son.

"Your penmanship does not mark my approval. Do the work over and this time, do it nicely."

"But-"

"No buts. Get to work."

"But father, it's almost eleven." Young Stefan protested.

"I know, son but trust me, this will make Damon a better man in the future."

The father escorted Stefan out of the room. Damon looked at the door where the two had left. Then he slammed his fist down on the table, making me jump. I then heard a sniffle and Damon drew out a new, clean, sheet of paper and started to write. My heart began to ache. My hand reached out to touch him in comfort but my hand went through Damon's back. I drew my hand back and continued to watch as Damon wrote. I understand where his pain was coming from. I noticed his father never called him son. He called him by his first name.

Stefan had been father's favorite son.

"Bonnie get out of my mind!" I heard a voice demand and I gasped. I closed my eyes and I felt myself falling. I was caught by strong hands. My eyes snapped open and I saw Stefan and Elena, staring at me with wide eyes.

"What—what was that?" I whispered.

"You must have gone into Stefan's mind without knowing it." Damon said above me. He stood me up right. I ran a hand through my hair. I looked at Stefan.

"You…" I trailed off. Stefan frowned in confusion.

"I what?"

I quickly shook my head. "Nothing. I need to go."

I walked past Stefan and out the door. I heard Damon follow behind me and he grabbed my arm. I looked at him.

"You still need to feed. I'll go with you."

I stared at him. Yes resemblance of that boy was still with him. I was sure that lonely, sad, boy was in there somewhere.

I nodded. "Let's go then."

_I'll help you, Damon. You're not alone anymore. _

Note: Sooooooooo what do you guys think? :D


	11. Dinner

When Boredom Strikes

Chapter 11

Note: Thank you Shannara810 for ideas on dinner over at Gram's house!

Bonnie:

After school, I went home and to my room to write down options of the secrets I could use to post in school. Considering this was Elena we were going to do this about, it needs to be very good. Something nobody would guess about her. I wrote down and scribbled things out for awhile. I began to get frustrated. Father wasn't at home yet so I called Caroline on her cell. She picked up on the first ring.

"Think of anything yet?" she asked, excited.

"No. That's what I called you to ask if you thought of anything."

"No." she said sadly.

"I'm sure it will come to us. There has to be something we don't remember but it will come soon."

"Hopefully!"

**Why don't you make something up? **_No. I want it to hurt her. If we just make something up, she'll obviously know and the only thing it will cause is for Elena to get pissed as hell and come trying to smother me with a pillow at night. _**You're right about that. **

"Don't stress yourself, girl. Just relax and listen to music or something. Sometimes that helps me think about things." Caroline suggested.

"You're right. I'll do that, Carol. Thank you." I said sincerely.

"What are real friends for?"

I smiled and we said our goodbyes before hanging up.

The house phone began to ring and I got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, baby. How are you?" grams asked.

"A little tired but fine. You?"

"Very good. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay…"

"Well I was thinking about inviting you over for dinner."

"That would be awesome, grams. I'd love to go!"

"Also I was thinking that maybe you could do me the favor of bringing Damon Salvatore along with you. I wanted to talk to him."

_Oh no. _"Ummm…Damon is out of town right now grams."

"Fine then I'll go visit him when he comes back."

"You know what? I think I got the date wrong. He told me he would be out of town next week or something."

"Nice to hear. Think he would accept my invitation?"

**I would love to go. **_What? _**I could use the opportunity to show her that I could be gentlemen. **_What if she tries to kill you? _**Would you let her? **_No but—_**Then everything will be fine. Ask her when the dinner will be. **

"Yeah…I think he would accept grams. What time would it be?"

"Good and it would be around four. Is that okay?"

**That's fine. **"That's fine, grams."

"Alright see you two then."

"Yeah, bye."

I hung up. **I'll meet you at her house. I need to pick up some things before I go. **_Alright and don't do anything stupid while we're there, please. _He didn't I could say anything else, he was gone. I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 2:15 in the afternoon. I went off to get ready.

I arrived at grams house on time. I knocked on her door and grams opened the door and invited me in. We kissed on the cheek and she led me to the living room table.

"Damon coming?" she asked, pouring some Pepsi in my cup.

"Yes. He told me he would be coming but he has to go pick some things up before he arrives."

"Alright."

We talked for bit, waiting on Damon before we could begin dinner. About half hour later, someone knocked at the door. I breathed in deep through my nose and hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. Grams got up to go open the door.

Damon:

I had dressed in my best black dressing shirt and a pair of black jeans along with my black boots. When I saw I looked as damn sexy as I always did, I went out go buy a dozen of the best kind of flowers they had in this town along with their most expensive kind of chocolate and a nice black pearl necklace from the jewelry store and other tiny gifts. They were now inside the best gift box I could find. I arrived at Sheila's house and parked my car in front. I went up to the door with the gifts in hand and knocked on her door. She opened seconds later and I placed the smile that I have used to make all the woman practically fighting over me.

"Sheila, still as gorgeous as I remember you! Thank you for inviting me to dine with you and your lovely granddaughter."

She stared at me with serious face. "Good afternoon, Mr. Salvatore. Stop with your nonsense and come inside."

I stepped inside and handed her the bag. "For you."

She looked surprised I had brought her something. She took it from me and carefully looked inside.

"Mr. Salvatore you shouldn't have." She said.

"These are for you too."

I took my hand that I was holding behind me and gave her the flowers. Her eyes widened and she took it.

"They're fine things I must say. Thank you." Then she looked at me with a serious face. "But bribing me won't work. You earn my trust, not buy it."

"I understand that."

"Hopefully. Not follow me to the table."

She held her things and I followed her to the dinner table where Bonnie was waiting. She frowned down at the gifts her grandmother was holding then she rolled her eyes at me.

**Seriously? She's not a teenage girl you know?**_ I know but a lady will always be a lady and they must be treated with respect._** Yeah I'm sure that what you do to the ones you suck the life out of.**

"I'm going to put these in water and I'll be back to serve. Please sit, Mr. Salvatore."

"Please call me Damon."

"If you wish."

She went into the kitchen. I sat down next to Bonnie. Sheila came back into the room and I got up.

"No please, let me." I said and I stood up and took the chair out for her to sit down. Sheila looked at me funny as she sat down and I walked into the kitchen and served the chicken, rice and biscuits. I placed one plate at a time, first placing Sheila's plate in front of her and serving her wine I found in the fridge and pouring it into her cup.

"Thank you…Damon." She said, confused about my behavior. I bowed and I went back into the kitchen and handed Bonnie her plate.

"No wine for me, thank you." Bonnie said.

I placed the ice on the table and went for my own plate and poured my own wine.

"Bon appetite." I said, with the smile never fading from my face. Both women stared at me like I was crazy. Then they began to eat. I took a taste of it. Not bad at all.

"Sheila this is delicious. Did you do it yourself?" I asked.

"Well yes I did and I'm glad to hear you like it."

"Your husband was a lucky man."

I felt Bonnie nudge me firmly with her knee. **Don't get too confident. **_I'm just being nice. _**I'm sure. **

I smirked and continued eating my food when I wore Sheila blushed. Then she cleared her throat.

"I always wanted to know how to cook. Maybe we can have a few lessons, huh?"

She didn't know what to say to that. "Ummm…Damon I don't know what you're trying to do here but that's enough! I would like to talk to you about something serious!"

**Enough! **_Jealous? _**You're unbelievable! **_Thank you. _**I wasn't saying it in a good way! **

"Why serious? I mean I'm lucky enough to sit in a house, dining with two gorgeous women."

She gave me an evil glare. I raised my hands in defense and continued to eat.

"Why did you turn my granddaughter?" she asked dead serious.

I felt Bonnie tense at this. **Don't tell her the truth. **_I have to. I can't win her over if I lie about this. Anyway you said you won't let her kill me._

I ignored what she continued to say to me and I looked at Sheila in the eye.

"I won't lie to you, Sheila. Though it shames me to say that the reason I turned her was because I was bored."

Her eyes looked like they wanted to pop out of their head then they looked like they wanted to set me on fire. Their owner probably did.

I continued on. "And I'm sorry for that. I regret doing it. If I could turn back time to change things, I would."

Suddenly a force threw me up into the air and before I knew what was happening, I was in the ceiling, looking down at them.

Bonnie:

_Oh shit. _I saw her stand up, ready to end Damon's life. I had to stop her. I stood up and I ran at vampire speed in front of her and I grabbed her shoulders.

"Grams, grams, please stop!" I said desperately.

"How can you say that, Bonnie? Look at what he did to you! Why should I let him live?" she asked angrily.

"I know he's a sociopath, and he's stupid, angry, unbearable, rude, manipulative, and is only interested in sex-"

"Thanks, little witch! You're not helping me!" Damon said from the ceiling.

"Shut up!" grams and I said together.

I continued. "But even if I know he'll never leave me alone after this…I like him!"

I could even feel a stupid smile form on Damon's face.

"What he did was wrong, but he's taking care of me now. Maybe one day I'll regret it, but I know I can trust Damon."

Sheila:

I stared at my granddaughter for a long moment.

"Any time you want to let me down, Sheila." Damon said but I ignored him.

Her face was just as sincere as her words. I nodded and let Damon slowly slide down to the floor. I would let him live. I would make this a test for them both. I wanted to see how strong their link can become. I wanted to see what destiny had to say.

I sat back down and I looked at Damon. I motion for him to sit down. He hesitated but did like I told him too. I nodded for Bonnie to sit down too.

Then a question came to mind that I was curious to know the answer to.

"Young man, what are your intentions towards my granddaughter?"

Damon:

I stared at her blankly. _Bonnie did your grandmother just ask me what were me intentions towards you? _**Guess we heard the same thing. **Sheila was still waiting patiently for my answer.

"What exactly are you referring you, maim?"

She snorted softly. "Funny how you're calling me maim now and I was referring to the question if you're planning to marry my granddaughter in the future."

"Grams, we're not even in a relationship!" Bonnie protested.

"That can change in the future, baby. The mind can tell the heart to beat but it can't tell it how to feel."

A moment passed and I still couldn't answer her.

"Alright I'll make this easier for you." Sheila said. "Do you care for my granddaughter?"

"Yes, maim."

"Do you wish to protect her from all harm no matter if you die trying?"

"Yes, maim, I do."

"Do you wish to be with her for the rest of your life until it's your time to be judged by someone mightier than man?"

I turned to Bonnie. She was looking at me with shock. I smiled at her.

"Yes, maim, I do."

"Then I have my answer. Let's eat now, I'm so hungry I can could eat a horse."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

Anna:

I finally arrived to Mystic Falls. I had driven over the speed limit almost the whole time and thankfully had gotten on my trail, Miracles do happen. I looked down at the written address I had written after finding out where Bonnie Bennett lives. I was here on a mission to protect her from the vampires that were coming to town to test out Bonnie's amazing power for their boss Klaus. I heard Katherine was coming to see for herself. That bitch always did what she thought would please her master in order to stay under his wing after her home, power, and money was taken away from her centuries ago.

Klaus wanted Bonnie to take the power for himself. He knew what Bonnie's kind can do and with the power she holds, he could rule the universe. I was here to make sure that doesn't happen cause I myself was a lamia veneficus.

Bonnie:

After dinner, we had stayed awhile to talk about everything in general when my cell began to ring. I saw it was father and I had forgotten to leave a note at home.

"Hey, dad, sorry I'm not home. I'm at grams house. She invited me over for dinner." I said.

"Can I speak to her to clarify that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

I reached out with the hell towards her. "It's your son."

She took the phone and pressed it to her ear. "She's with me, darling, don't you worry about a thing."

She listened for a moment. "She'll be home soon. Bye."

She handed me back the phone and I pressed the end button.

"I should go now anyway. I still have homework to do but thank you so much for dinner. It was…an interesting event."

"Scary and interesting, if you ask me." Damon said, smiling. "Thank you, maim."

"You're welcome. You going to be part of the family soon." She told Damon. Damon blushed at that and my mouth dropped open. _Oh my god you look adorable when you do that! _**Shut up. **

Damon helped clean up before we left and it was interesting how Damon kissed grams on the cheek and grams didn't seem to have a problem with it. Never thought I'd see something like this happen. I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her, thanking her once more before getting into my car. I waved at her and Damon and I drove off in our car. **I'll follow you to make sure you get home safely. **_So what made you so extra nice today? _**You should know that by now. **I smiled and I couldn't help but blush a little. Damon did follow me home and I waved at him and he drove when I got to my front porch.

Dad opened the door I went inside.

"Hey, honey. How was dinner?" he asked, kissing me on the cheek.

"Awesome!"

"I'm glad to hear that. Oh you have a visitor waiting for you in your room." I frowned.

"Visitor? You mean Caroline or Elena?"

"Neither. She said she was from your school. Anna if I remember correctly."

He walked into the table to pick up his plate. I quickly went to my room, my body alert and ready for a fight if necessary. I went into my room and I saw a girl about my age sitting on the edge of my bed. She had long, curly, black hair and was dressed in black from head to toe. I sensed she wasn't human.

"Who are you?" I hissed.

She stood up and turned to me. "My name is Anna. I came here to protect you from the evil that your town will soon be infested with."

Note: Don't forget to review! Sorry if the dinner part wasn't funny. I did my best with what I was given!


	12. Secrets

When Boredom Stikes

Chapter 12

Note: Another chapter is here so you can all stop crying jk hope you enjoy and thank you guys for your support. I think this story beats the story "Secrets" big time! So thank you guys again, you are awesome! Xoxo for everyone and for Shannara810 sensei for spell ideas and Damon/Bonnie situations!

Bonnie:

I stared at her like if she was nuts. She probably was.

"I don't know what you're talking about but you should leave." I said as calmly as possible. Her posture was not in the state for a fight but I kept my defenses up just in case. That's when I saw her aura looked powerful. If she was stronger than me, I didn't know but I would try to take her down if she tried anything. She held up her hands in front of her with the intention of telling me she was not here to cause trouble.

"I'm telling you the truth. I am also a lamia veneficus and I came to protect you from the vampire who will soon reach this town to test out your power in a fight. They could be in town right now as we speak." She said in calm tone.

"You don't sound very worried."

"I have learned over the years to conceal emotions in my expression and voice and I have complete trust in my fighting skills."

I just stared at her.

"If you have any questions about my personal background, I will answer them truthfully. I promise you."

I nodded. "Alright. Who sent you?"

"Emily Bennett."

I frowned. "Do I know her?"

"Probably not. She died centuries ago of old age."

"But how old are you?"

She smirked. "How old do you think I am?"

"17, 18 perhaps."

"8,245. Give or take a few decades. Stopped counting awhile ago."

"Did Emily know all this was going to happen?"

"Indeed. That's why she told me to come to you when you become what you are now."

I wanted to ask her more questions. I wanted to know who this evil was that she was talking about but I couldn't trust her yet. I would have to ask Grams about her and this Emily ancestor of mine. She could be making everything up for all I know.

I went along with her and nodded. "Alright, well, I'll think about everything you said and all but I feel a little tired and want to take a nap so…" I trailed off, hoping she could get that she needed to leave.

She nodded. "Yes, maim. I'll be outside the house, watching for any un wanted creatures."

Before I could protest, she was out the door. I heard her saying goodbye to my father before the front door closed. I went up to the door and told my father I was going to do homework before closing the door. I got out my Calculus book and began to do the problems that were assigned to me. Everything came to me so easily and I couldn't believe I understood every step of every problem. I finished the fifteen problems in half an hour. After that, I began to wonder if Damon had heard the conversation between me and the Anna girl.

Probably not since Damon hasn't said anything. I sighed and laid down on the bed, rubbing my face. I did feel a little tired but I wasn't going to take a nap or I wouldn't be able to sleep as much as I needed to at night. I glanced over to my right and saw my bras were peeking out. I felt amused at the thought of how dad must have felt in having no boys in the house. That's when it hit me. I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out my cell, calling Caroline.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Wanna hear it?"

She drew in an excited breath. "Let me hear it."

"I actually have a few so sit back for this."

"Already am."

When I told her what I remembered that Elena had confessed to me, Caroline was laughing so hard, I thought she might die.

"Nobody will ever look at Elena the same way again!"

"Especially since you know how people twist the rumors they hear."

"When do they open the doors to the school?"

I thought about that. "I don't know but just in case meet me in the parking lot at 5."

"I'll be there."

Next morning:

I had my stash of papers sitting next to me in the passenger seat. Each color had a different secret on it. The arrival at the parking lot seemed to take forever. I felt so egger to do this as I saw Caroline's car parked. I parked next to her. No one was there yet but we saw the building was open. I grabbed a good amount and gave them to Caroline. She read them over and she laughed. I pressed a finger to my lips and I grabbed my handful.

"Do you have tape?" Caroline asked.

I smirked. "Just follow my lead."

She followed me as we began to go towards the building. I began to throw some on the grass.

"Ohhhh! Nice!" Carol commented.

She began to do the same thing as me and I told her to stop when we got enough on the grass. We began to head into the building. We did the same thing throughout the halls. We heard someone singing the song "Best of Both Worlds" in the hall. Suddenly the janitor appeared, Mrs. Thurman, dancing with her mop. She froze when she spotted us. We froze when she spotted us. Nobody said anything for a moment. Then the next thing she said shocked me and made me love her forever.

"I won't tell if you won't." she said, grinning.

We let out a laugh of relief.

"We won't, we promise." I said.

"Though I am curious to know what you girls are throwing on the floor."

Caroline went up to her and gave her one of the flyers. She read it over and she began to laugh hard.

"Elena? Elena did _this?_" she asked in disbelief.

We nodded, smiling.

"Well you have my blessing in continuing what you're doing! I never liked that girl! Though I'm surprised…her best friends are the ones doing this."

I shrugged. "Sometimes life makes you see things in people."

"I've never really considered her my friend. She's was always bitch and it just took this long for Bonnie to finally realize the same thing." Caroline said.

"Well like I said, you have my blessing. I didn't see anything."

"Thank you Mrs. Thurman!" we said at the same time and we went back to throwing our papers around. We went to get the rest of the colors and by the time we were done, it was 7 and some students were already arriving. We hid to see their reaction. They stopped when they saw a whole bunch of colored papers scattered over the ground and grass. They began to pick one up and they gasped. Then they laughed.

"Elena peed in her sleeping bag when she had a nightmare during one of her camp outs and had to sleep with a friend to hide the shame?" one of them read out loud and laughed.

"Who put these out here?" someone asked, glancing around.

"Who ever did this is awesome!" a girl said.

More and more students began to arrive.

"Til junior year, Elena had to put padding in her bra to make her boobs look bigger!" a guy read.

"So that's why they were too good to be true!" a guy said, disappointed.

"The first time he kissed a boy, she spit on him? Gross!"

"Wasn't it Donovan who was her first kiss?"

This was turning out perfect. Caroline and I have each other a high five. The show was going to begin. We just needed the star to come out.

Elena:

I checked myself in the mirror one more time before getting out of the car. People saw me and they began to laugh. My eyes widened. _What? Why are they laughing at me? Do I have a pimple on my face I didn't notice?_

"Elena I didn't take you for the kind of girl who would show porn to her younger brother!" a guy said.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! Who told you that nonsense?" I demanded.

I remember that night but I didn't show it to Jeremy on purpose. I was 14 and he was 12 and I was on the computer, wanting to show him a video on the internet but I spelled the website name wrong and it led me to a very…different place and of course Jeremy had to see it because he was right next to me but I covered the screen as quickly as I could.

"Elena how's the toilet paper going in there?" a girl asked who was passing by.

I gasped. _How? No way! She couldn't know about that secret! How does she know? Unless…no…she couldn't. She wouldn't! _

"Elena." Stefan called behind me. I turned around and hugged him. I looked up at him.

"Have you heard the horrible things they're saying about me?" I cried.

"Hey, Stefan did you know Elena was a guy before?" some guy shouted.

"Hopefully that's just a rumor." He mumbled. "Elena I came to tell you that maybe we should not see each other for awhile."

My mouth dropped open. "What do you mean with that? You're…breaking up with me?"

"No I'm not but we should not see each other for a few days or something. I really need to think about last night. I didn't want to tell you this after I left you at your house because-"

I let my hands fall to my sides and I took two steps away from him, glaring.

"What is there to think about?" I demanded.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Elena, Damon can be a monster when he wants to be but…I just don't see him forcing someone to have sex with him."

"Well then you don't know him as well as you think!"

"I do. More than you know so…" he trailed off. It hit me.

"You think I'm lying?" I screeched so loud that everyone near by turned to look at us. I ignored them.

"Could you calm down, Stefan! How dare you think I'm lying! How. Dare. You!"

Stefan narrowed his eyes at the people who were standing around to watch. He went up to me and grabbed my hand. I struggled to get out of his grip but it was no use. He dragged me a good distance from the school before letting me go.

"I've heard things about you, Elena. Things that made me think."

"Oh! Things like the ones you heard right now?"

"No. Things like you've been with almost every boy in your school!"

I paused at that. "Those…"

He waited for me to continue.

"So it's true?" he insisted.

I glared down at his leather jacket, not replying.

"So what am I to you? Another conquest?"

My mouth dropped open and I looked at him. His face was now full of hurt. I couldn't lie to that face no matter how much I wanted to. I love him. I really do but…things started to change in my heart and now I couldn't think of anything else but wanting to be immortal.

"I was not faking anything I did since I met you, Stefan but…things have changed."

"You love Damon."

"No. I don't love anybody right now. I'm sorry."

I looked away, not wanting to see the emotions on his face after I said this.

"Good bye." He said.

"Bye."

I watched him leave with a guilty heart. He was a great guy but in the end, I didn't love him. I realized it had all been some kind of obsessive crush. I wish him a good life and headed back to my car. Going to school today would be my personal hell.

I got into my car and closed the door, ignoring everything people were calling out to me. I backed up and drove away from the school.

Bonnie:

I had gotten out of the building with Caroline at my side and we watched the whole thing since Stefan arrived. I was able to hear the whole thing and I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sad for Elena but then again, she had confessed she didn't love anybody. Not that I'm surprised. Suddenly I saw Damon come towards us and he was laughing hard, tears literally running down his face. I smirked at him. Caroline looked at him with a serious face. He came up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Little witch, your surprisingly evil." He said.

"I had a good master."

"I don't know, your evilness is so yours. I can't take the credit for that. Little witch, I'm so happy I turned you."

My eyes widened when I remembered Caroline was next to me. I glanced at her who was frowning in confusion.

"What he means by "turned you" is that he means he's turned me into a girl with less fear in expressing myself and not just standing there, taking bad things that other people give you." I lied, hoping she would fall for it. Gladly she did but I saw a hint of doubt in her eye.

"Well at least you're happy." I said to Damon.

"Why don't you love the idea of being with me forever?"

I didn't answer him. I groaned inwardly, remembering what grams had asked Damon at the dinner table when she had spared his life thanks to me. I then spotted Anna coming over to us. Damon tensed when she saw her. I knew he must have felt her power.

"Maim, can I talk to you in private please?" she asked me, ignoring Damon's suspicious glare.

I nodded. "Sure."

_I'll be fine. _**Be careful. Wouldn't like anything to happen to my future wife. **I poked him in the ribs firmly with my elbow and I followed Anna away from everyone.

"I'm sure your vampire boyfriend will be hearing what I have to say to you but it doesn't matter. I wanted to inform you that I have successfully entered your school and I will start tomorrow." Anna said.

My eyes widened. "You applied to sign into this school?"

"I promised Emily I would take care of you."

"Why? What was she for you?"

"She did many great things for my mother and me that I could never pay her back for. She told me I could and that is to protect you. I owe her that much."

I nodded. I really needed to go to grams house. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

"Yes, maim."

"Call me Bonnie. I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned around and headed back to Damon and Caroline.

"I have to go do some things. I'll see you tomorrow Carol, thank you so much." I said and hugged her. She hugged me back and smiled when we pulled away.

"Any time."

I looked at Damon. "See you later."

I turned around and began to walk away.

"No good bye kisses?" Damon asked.

I paused and turned around to look at him. "Hey. I haven´t said yes to the proposal."

He teased me by pouting. I rolled my eyes, smirking and I walked to my car. Grams needed to clarify a few things for me.

Elena:

I was more pissed than anything. I couldn't believe that Bonnie would do something like that to me. _I trusted her! You bitch, I'll make you pay! _I gasped and stomped on the break when I saw a figure standing a few feet from the car. It stopped right in front of her. I was about to demand what was wrong with her for standing in the middle of the road when I stopped. My breath caught in my throat. The girl…looked just like me. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't loosing it. No, I wasn't. My look alike just kept standing there, her arms behind her back and a calm smile on her face. _What should I do? Run her over? Call the police?_ She motioned for me to get out of the car. I sat there, staring at her. After a few seconds, I did what she wanted me to do. I got out of my car slowly and stared at her.

"A little birdie told me…you wanted immortality." She said in a almost sing along voice.

My eyes looked at her up and down. She could be my freaking twin.

"Who told you?" I asked.

She ignored my question. "I could give it to you, Elena." She paused and cocked her head to one side. "All you have to do is help me."

I stared at her for a long time, wondering if she was joking or not.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Katherine pierce. As for why do we look so much alike? That you will know later on."

I licked my lips. "What do you need help with?"

Her calm smile turned mischievous. "I want you to tell me everything you know about Bonnie Bennett."

Note: Don't forget to review!


	13. Memories

When Boredom Strikes

Chapter 13

Damon:

I watched Bonnie go in her car and I turned towards Caroline.

**Note: Let's pretend for this story that the Damon and Caroline drama never happened. Back to the story. **

She was still staring at me seriously.

"What?" I asked.

"Listen, I care for Bonnie. I consider her my best friend and I want to warn you that if you hurt Bonnie, you're going to be seeing my foot where the sun doesn't shine."

With that she flipped her hair and she headed for the parking lot.

"Nice talking to you too!" I called, teasing. I began to wonder where Bonnie was headed to. I could just check in her mind but I didn't want to be getting so much into her business. I did want to protect her but I'm sure she wouldn't want to be spying on her 24/7. I would talk to her later. For now, I would consol my brother for his heart ache. I walked back to my car and headed for the boarding house.

Bonnie:

I was thankful that Damon wasn't spying on me. I would tell him about this later anyway. I was sure he would ask about Anna soon if he notices she's around me often. I arrived at gram's house and got out of the car, locking it behind me and going up to her porch. Before I could knock, the door opened and there she stood with a smirk.

"I could feel your aura from a mile away, you know?" she said.

That's when I realized I haven't told her the entire truth about what I was. I decided to tell her about that another day.

"Come in." she said before I could say something. I went inside and I closed the door, following her into the living room. She motioned for me to sit down on the couch.

"Want anything to drink or eat, baby?" she asked.

"No thank you grams. I'm good."

She nodded and sat down next to me, looking at me.

"Alright so what's Damon done now?" she asked.

I frowned. "Damon?"

"I'm sure you didn't come just to visit me."

I gave her an apologetic smile.

She waved it away. "Well nothing is ever the same anymore. Things change. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Well it has nothing to do with Damon. This is about someone else."

She got curious. "Who?"

"This girl named Anna. I met her yesterday and she told me some things that I need to make sure are true."

She nodded, taking in my words. "Is she human?"

I froze. Grams nodded again.

"What I thought. So you came to me in order to ask if there is any spell that could help you know if this Anna girl is telling you the truth or not?"

"Yeah…yeah pretty much."

"I know a few that could help you but I one two that are better for needs. Now one of them tells you what you want to know or see but I'll have to choose for you since I'm the stronger one. The second I can't choose for you. When our minds fit into one, we can go into her mind and see what you wish."

"The second one seems better."

She nodded. "It is. So let's do this. Give me your hands."

"You don't need the book?"

"This is one of the many spells I know by heart."

I nodded and I placed my hands in hers. She squeezed them gently and she closed her eyes. I did as well and grams began to chant in Latin. Before I could figure out what she was saying, our minds came into one and I was able to see some of her memories when she was young.

"Concentrate on what Anna looks like." I heard grams say.

I did and our minds seem to fly before we can by a circle of different images. Live memories were flying all around us and I saw grams in front of me.

"Ask the question you want to know about the person the spell will give you the answer out in front of you."

I nodded and licked my lips nervously. "Who sent Anna to me?"

A tiny dust bunny came slowly floating in front of me and it stopped in front of me. I looked at grams who simply nodded. I reached out and touched it. Suddenly, like a movie, it all began to play out in front of me.

Damon:

I sensed Stefan was up in his room so I went up the stairs to go see him. I knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" I heard him slur. He was drunk.

"To talk." I replied.

He didn't answer. I was going to tell him I was leaving then when he told me to come in. I opened the door and stepped inside. He was sitting at the edge of his bed, a nearly empty bottle of Whiskey in his hands. He looked up at me when I came inside.

"How you feeling?" I asked him, going over to his big mirror and checking out myself in the reflection.

"Like shit."

"Look like it too."

I saw him glare at him through the mirror. I smirked.

"Kidding. Look, forget about her, little brother. Why do you care about her when you obviously didn't care when you figured out Katherine was just using you…well, us."

"Katherine wasn't human. She tricked us too. I thought Elena would be different first off being human and all."

"Surprise, surprise."

"Fuck you."

I smirked. I fixed my leather jacket and looked for any flaws. Of course, I saw none.

"So, Damon, I see you're alive. What happened with Bonnie's grams?" Stefan asked, curiously before taking the last swallow of Vodka.

I gave him my famous smile. "Oh you know, the same old things: I flirted with grams, she tried to torch me, Bonnie said she likes me and…well, I think we got engaged."

"What?" Stefan asked, chocking on his own saliva, eyes wide.

"Smile, little brother! Life is so short!"

"Ironic words coming from you!"

"Maybe but I'm changing. By the way, I'm going to give the little witch the best surprise of her life. I need you to keep this a secret."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Propose to her. Grams set the whole thing up with a question so the engagement wasn't properly done."

"I can't believe this is happening." He mumbled, placing his head in his hands.

"And you're troubled about this…why?"

"I just don't see…you two together."

I shrugged. "That's your opinion. Alright now back to you. Are you going to forget about her or are you going to continue to act like a drunken emo?"

"Well I can't forget her so easily! It takes time!"

"Everything takes time for you, for god's sake! Never mind, do what you want. I tried and failed with you. Bye, emo!"

I heard Stefan curse under his breath as I walked out of his room. I went down the stairs and out of the house. In the car, I dialed 411.

"Can I help you?" a female voice asked.

"I want to know the most expensive jewelry store around the city of Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"One moment, please."

I rolled my eyes. A moment later she came back on.

"The store is about two hours from there. It's called "Wedding and Special Occasions. 4102 Camelot street in the city of Covington, Georgia."

I wrote it down quickly with a pen and notebook I had in the glove compartment. "Got it, thanks."

"No problem, sir."

I hung up and drove off to the address given to me. I didn't care if I had to drive a bit to get something that I wanted. I've done this all my life and Bonnie was worth doing this for.

Katherine:

She stared at me in shock for a minute. "What do you want with Bonnie?"

"Do you know what she is?"

"Not specifically but I know that she's very powerful. Maybe even more-"

I held up a hand to cut her off. "She is very powerful. Her kind is strongest in the world. She and another girl named Anna are the only ones that exist."

"How is information on her going to help you?"

"You ask too many questions, human. So do we have a deal or not?"

She didn't seem to think about this too much. I was surprised she even smiled.

"What do you want to know?"

Bonnie:

I was in a small room. It looked filthy. I saw Anna was sleeping in her bed when she suddenly gasped and sat up.

"Who's there?" she chocked out. I froze when I thought she was referring to me. Then I heard it. A voice coming from inside the room. It was calling Anna's name. Suddenly a figure appeared at the foot of her bed. She was female and looked transparent like a…_ghost. _Anna seem to recognize her and she gasped, getting out of bed and standing up.

"Emily?" Anna asked her.

"Anna I came for your help."

Anna walked closer to Emily. "How did you…die?"

"That's not important. Now focus on what I have to say."

"Yes, Emily."

"Two hundred fifty six years from now, you will meet another girl of your kind. She will be half vampire too. Her name will be Bonnie Bennett. She will live in a house in the woods with her father in Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"What will be my mission with her?"

"To protect her. Klaus will want her power to rule the universe and everything wonderful that will live during that time will crumble. He and other vampires will rule for eternity."

"No! That can't happen."

"I trust you both won't let that happen. But know this, Bonnie will be new to her change and will need help using her powers. Teach her like I taught you."

"I will not fail you, Emily."

When I blinked, I was back in the middle of the flying memories. Grams seem to be lost in her thoughts.

I didn't want to disturb her so I continued with my questions.

I paused when grams opened to her mouth to say something.

"We can't stay long here. She won't know who we are and will want to kick us out of her mind."

I licked my drying lips and nodded. "Okay."

I went through everything Anna had told me when we first met. So far everything she said was true.

"Who is the evil you talked about?" I whispered.

I was suddenly in another memory. I was in what it seemed to be like a large castle. I was in a room but I was alone. I looked around at and saw on the left of me was a large chair fit for a king. Suddenly I heard talking.

"I need to know where that clan is! They could be plotting our death this instant!"

The door opened on the right and saw a tall blonde man walk in. I imagined he was the king by the expensive clothes he was wearing. Two scared looking soldiers entered right behind him.

"Yes, my king, we know but they are really hard to find their wear abouts! Every one of us has been around looking for days but no sign of them!" one of the soldiers said.

"Then you're not looking hard enough! If you don't find them, I will have to start making punishments!" the king said, sitting down in his chair.

The two soldiers looked at each other nervously before turning to the king.

"Yes, my king."

The blonde waved them away, impatient and frustrated. The two men…or vampires…quickly excused themselves and left the room.

A few seconds later, the door opened again and in came a girl. My breath caught in my throat when I saw her face. _No. It can't be Elena! We grew up together! _I imagined this girl was really a vampire too and she smiled as she went up to the king. Though he didn't seem to thrilled to see her.

"Klaus, darling, everyone can hear your conversation through the whole castle. You shouldn't stress yourself."

She reached out for him but he raised a hand to stop her.

"I'm not in the mood. Where's Emily?"

"I don't know? Why do you need that witch for?"

"That witch is my last option to find that pathetic clan and destroy those traitors like bugs."

She rolled her eyes. "They can't do anything to hurt you. You're the strongest in the world."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't know anything, do you?"

"Know what?"

He growled dangerously. "Just get me, Emily!"

"But-"

"Now, Katherine!" he snarled.

She jumped slightly at his tone before she huffed. "Fine, I'll go find her, my lord."

The memory ended and I was back in the main mind room. Grams looked at me.

"The king has quite a temper, doesn't he?"

"You're watching too?"

"Well of course."

"I would like to know how Anna knew Emily."

"You know what to do then."

A sharp pain went through my whole body, almost making my legs give out from under me. Grams went through the same experience and I began to go over to her but she held up a hand.

"Just ask the question! Hurry!"

I realized that Anna must have sensed intruders in her mind.

"Hurry!"

I nodded. "How was Anna related to Emily?"

I blinked and I stood in a huge hill surrounded by trees. It was night time and I saw two shadows run past me. One was tall and one was small. I ran after them and I followed as we went through the trees. After a moment, we came to a stop.

"Thank you for meeting us, Emily." The tall shadow said.

I then saw another shadow and it stepped into the moonlight. She had my dark skin tone and was medium height and seemed to be pregnant and not transparent this time.

Emily nodded. "No problem, Pearl. What you're doing will make good in the future."

She looked down at the small shadow. The other two stepped into the light and saw Pearl was a female adult with long, black wavy hair and dark eyes. She wore a cloak over her clothes. The small shadow was a child and I saw Anna's face. In this memory she looked around 10 years old.

She looked calm but her eyes held nervousness. She looked back and forth between her mother and Emily. Her mother turned around and knelt down at Anna's height and smiled.

"Anna, you're going to be staying with Emily for awhile. She's going to teach you a lot of good things that will be useful for you when you change."

"Change into my real form?"

Pearl nodded and ran her hand through Anna's hair in comfort. "Yes, my child. So you behave and you be strong for me and for daddy."

Anna nodded and hugged her mother tightly. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, baby."

I felt a tear run down my cheek at the touching sight. Then I cried out in pain when the sharp pain went through my body again. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was back in the main room.

"We have to get out now." Grams said and the sharp pain returned again.

Few seconds passed the pain was gone. Everything was quiet around me. I felt someone holding my hands. I opened my eyes and I stared at grams. We were back at her house.

"I have to go talk to Anna." I whispered.

Note: Well hope that went well. Don't forget to review! If there are spelling mistakes or something, my apologies. I was a little lazy this time to go through and check for them.


	14. Rules

When Boredom Strikes

Chapter 14

Bonnie:

Grams watched me drive away and I waved to her before I turned the car around and drove off. I didn't know where Anna was but I decided to first start at my house. Bingo. I felt a strong aura inside my bedroom and I went inside the house. Father wasn't home yet. I stepped inside my room and there she was, looking over my clothes in my closet. She looked apologetic when she got caught and she quickly closed the door and stepped away.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I didn't mean to be touch your belongings." she said.

"What were you looking for?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just checking over your sense of style. Seems you like black."

"Yeah, I don't know why but I'm not like emo or anything."

"No need to explain yourself ma'am, I'm here to protect, not to judge you."

I nodded and ran a hand through my hair. "Anna, listen…being half witch too, I went over to my grandmother's house to use a spell she knew to check out if you were telling me the truth."

Her eyes widened with shock. "So it was you and your grandmother in my mind?"

"Yeah, sorry, but I had to make sure. I mean I have to protect myself, my love ones and the town. I was raised here."

She understood, nodding. "I don't blame you, ma'am. I would probably do the same thing if I was in your shoes."

"Please, call me Bonnie."

She smiled. "Very well. So I'm guessing you have more trust in me now?"

"Yes, I do."

"Saw everything you needed to see?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now I can do my job. I've sensed some strange presence in this town but since your boyfriend is in town, I can't tell if it's him or someone else."

"Is it strong?"

"Yes but I can sense it's not an original."

Anna's eyes suddenly narrowed. A knock at the door.

"Your boyfriend." she said.

I frowned. _What does he want? _I walked out of the room, down the hall, and to the door. I opened it and there was Damon, smiling.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, just came to see you."

"I'm kind of seeing someone right now."

He tensed. "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well not that way. Anna is here and I needed to talk to her about some things."

He relaxed and nodded. "Where is she?"

"Right here." I heard her say behind me. I turned to look at her. I turned back to Damon and saw he was glaring at her.

"How do you know she's not here to hurt you?" he asked me.

"I checked her out with grams. She's here to help me."

"With what?"

I hesitated and looked over at Anna to make sure she it was okay for me to talk about it. Anna looked at me and shrugged in a "if-you-want-to-tell-him-I-don't-mind" way. I turned back to him.

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

Suddenly his mood changed and he relaxed though he looked a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He stared at me for a long time. I started to get impatient.

"Damon, tell me!"

I didn't except his next move. He knelt down on one knee and got into his pocket and pulled out a medium sized, black box. I felt my breath catch in my throat. _He's…proposing? _

"Bonnie Bennett, would you make me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, opening the box and showing the ring to me.

Time seemed to stop when he said that. I felt my face heat up.

"I-I…um…wow…I…" I trailed off. I needed to think about this right now. Pros and cons of the next word that would come out of my mouth. If I said no, I would probably never find another man…or vampire like Damon. I would also have a hard time explaining to my husband and children why I needed to drink such a weird red substance and why I look so different than other girls. The hardest thing would be to watch them age while I stayed 17 forever.

If I marry him…what would happen?

"Bonnie?" he asked.

_What would happen? Would I truly be happy? Would we be able to have children? _

"Bonnie?" he asked a little louder. I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on him. I swallowed. He was still holding the ring up to me and I looked at the ring closely this time. It was a beauty. A golden circular ring with twisted centered stone between the color blue and green. It was not fancy, it was not simple either. It was perfect.

I looked at Damon. I felt bad when he started to become disappointed with my silence.

"I need time to think about this. Other things are going on right now and I can't do this right now." I whispered. I looked down at the floor, not daring to look at his reaction. Damon didn't say anything for a long moment. He then closed the box and stood up. I gasped when I felt him reach out to stroke my cheek. I looked at him. He had a serious face on.

"Take your time. When you want to tell me what's going on, I'll be ready." he said. With that, he excused himself and turned away, heading back to his car. I watched him get into his car and he looked at me and smirked. He turned on the car and drove away.

I had a feeling that smirk said that he would wait for me. No matter how much he had to. He wasn't going to give me up.

"Bonnie?" Anna asked behind me. I closed the door and turned around to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"I need to explain to you some things I think you may not like so much."

"Like…?"

"Mind if we get out of the house?"

I nodded and opened the door again and motioned for her to go out. She did and I followed behind her. We sat down in the swinging bench on the porch.

I turned to wait for what she had to say. Anna stared straight ahead.

"We come from a clan with other lamia vereficus. It was a very powerful clan made out of 7 members that were our ancestors."

I nodded, taking it in. "Okay."

"In the club there were several strict rules each member had to follow. If a member had children, they too would have to follow the same rules."

"If a member didn't follow them?"

"They would be banned forever along with their children. Be…put into the risk of getting caught by King…" she chocked on a name. "Klaus and get killed. Course there was also the risk that the member would confess about where the clan was and they would all get killed but anyway, two of the most important rules that I wanted to tell you about is one: you can't use your powers for your own amusement. They called it using black magic. And two: one cannot give into their passions and/or desires."

"Why did you tell me those two rules?"

She finally turned to look at me. "Because I've felt you use your power. I doubt it was for self defense."

I opened my mouth but she cut me off.

"Also…because I need you to know that marrying someone out of the clan breaks the second rule I told you. Why? It is prohibited to marry someone out of our own species."

Stefan:

I don't remember the last time I fed. Probably like 2 or 3 days ago. I was starving. My fangs were itching and my gums hurt. I lay on my bed and I swallowed another mouthful of whiskey from the bottle. I heard the door open and I imagined it was Damon. There was a moment of silence before I heard him yell my name in anger. In seconds, Damon was standing in the doorway of my room.

"Yes?" I mumbled.

"Tell me." he hissed. "Tell me, you didn't finish two bottles of whiskey!"

I looked down the bottle on my chest. "Nope."

"Then what the hell is that you're holding?"

"Apple juice." I said and snorted. The bottle was suddenly out of my hands and I jerked up from the bed. I stared into Damon's furious face.

"Are you going to spend the rest of eternity being a fucking drunk?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

He snorted in disgust and shoved me back so I could hit the bed.

"Elena said she doesn't love me. That means she probably never did." I mumbled.

"I should have known that bitch was the reason."

"I have nothing to live for."

"Could you stop brooding for a moment?" he snapped.

I stayed silent.

Damon walked over to the side so he could look down at my face.

"Listen to me, there's more fish in the sea. Elena wasn't…the one for you. So what? That means move on and keep waiting for the one that is." he explained firmly.

I sat up, suddenly feeling anxious. "But how much more do I have to wait? Katherine wasn't the one, now Elena isn't the one? Who the fuck is the one for me?"

"I'll give you credit for swearing. As for who is the one? Who knows? That's why you wait."

"Easy for you to say. You're getting married to Bonnie." I mumbled bitterly.

When Damon didn't comment on that, I turned to look at him. He was staring seriously at the bed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Now-"

"Is the engagement off?"

He held my gaze. "I proposed, she said she needed time to think about it."

It was wrong to feel this way about it but I couldn't help but feel satisfied. He had made my life miserable ever since…_ever since I got him to drink human blood. _I had insisted so we could be together forever but it backfired on me and he vowed to make my a living hell for as long I shall live. He had kept his word and now life was back firing on him.

"I'm sorry." I simply said. It sounded fake to my ears.

He shrugged. "I told her to take her time."

We stared at each other for a moment.

"So are you going to understand that you need to move on?" he asked.

I smiled but it wasn't the caring, sweet, smile I always used.

"I totally understand, brother. I was stupid for doing this to myself."

"So no more Elena?"

"It will be like if she never existed."

Elena:

When I agreed, I parked my car inside the woods. I leaned against the driver's side door and looked at Katherine in the eye. A small, calm smile was plastered to her face.

"Like what do you want to know about her?"

"How did she change?"

"Damon Salvatore changed her."

Katherine's eyes narrowed at that. After a few seconds she cleared her throat and turned her attention back to me.

"Is he a lamia vereficus too?" she asked.

"No, a vampire but the reason why she changed into what she is now is because she's a witch. His blood must been inside her when he killed her."

She thought about this. "What's her last name?"

"Bennett."

Her face darkened.

"You know her?" I asked.

"I knew her ancestor, Emily. She was a very strong witch that worked for Klaus before we knew she had been betraying us with working with the secret clan."

"Klaus? Secret clan?"

She sighed. "You don't know anything, do you?"

My eyes widened when other vampires began to appear from the trees behind her.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"You don't have to stress yourself over anything. You did your part and now I'll do mine."

I swallowed, shaking slightly when she began to advance on me.

Stefan:

Damon's expression told me he was confused about my sudden change in attitude. We stared at each other for another moment.

"Anything else?" I asked.

He frowned slightly. "No, guess not."

"Good cause I'd like to tell you something now."

"Okay…"

"Damon maybe you should just give up on Bonnie."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Think about it. Why do you think she said she needed time to think about it?"

Before Damon could say anything, I cut him off. "I've been thinking about why would Elena leave after showing me so much affection, setting aside the question if it was even real or not, and I came up this. Maybe I was too nice for her. Maybe she prefers someone with more attitude."

"What are you-"

"Think about it."

He frowned at me. "Maybe but she hasn't come to me for anything if what you're saying is true."

"It's only been a couple of hours." I said shrugging.

"So why are you telling me this?"

"What if Bonnie does the same thing to you? What if she doesn't like the nice, caring, Damon that you're turning into for her?"

"She's not Elena! She's different and you know it!"

I stood up and turned to look at him. "When Katherine compelled us into being her toys, she always preferred you. Did you know that?"

"Did she tell you that herself?"

"No but I could tell. She spent most of her time with you. She liked you the most to…satisfy her needs. I'm telling you, Damon. Maybe Bonnie isn't liking the new you."

"How do you know what she likes? You read minds?" I snapped.

"No but as you can see, I've noticed this happen. I'm just helping you."

"If I need your help, I'll ask for it." he hissed and he walked away.

A slow smirk formed on my face. _You're going to pay dearly. An eye for an eye, brother. _

Note: Don't forget to review! Sorry for describing Bonnie's ring in a not very good way but if you would like to see how it really looks like, the link to the picture of the ring is on my profile!


	15. More Than Meets the Eye

When Boredom Strikes

Chapter 15

Note: Alright, I saw your reviews and I saw some of you guys didn't like the new Stefan and some of you did like the new Stefan. So this is what is going to happen. I'm going to stick with this new Stefan for a bit. If the majority of you guys still don't like the new Stefan, I'll give him a change of heart but for now, the new Stefan is on. Also think of it this way, we've seen the sweet, caring, Stefan all the time so why not try something new, right? :D

Bonnie:

I stared at Anna like if she grew a head out of her shoulder.

"Huh?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"It's the truth."

"I know but…okay, how many of us are left in the world anyway?"

Anna opened her mouth but then closed it.

"Well?" I insisted.

"I don't know." she replied serious.

"There you go! Then the rules have to bend!"

Anna seemed hesitant about this. "But-"

I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her face.

"Anna have you ever fallen in love?"

Her eyes widened at my question. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

She stared at me a moment. "Just a crush."

"Well what if it became love? Would you still go by the rules?"

I got serious. "Bonnie understand when I tell you that Emily taught this. I've always gone by these rules."

"But are you happy in doing so?"

I stood up and turned away. I looked straight ahead into the woods. _No, I'm not happy. I too was not happy with the rules. _

"Anna, answer my question, please." Bonnie said firmly.

"If you need me, just call me in your mind."

Bonnie:

Before I could protest, she was gone when I blinked. I looked around but she was no where in sight. I sat there for awhile, thinking about everything Anna said. _Would not following the rules be worth happiness in the decisions I wish to choose? It's not like we have any other males in your own species. Not to mention I can't imagine a life with a human now thanks to what I am. _

But now was not the time to think about marriage. If there was something or someone equally or more powerful than my species in this town, saving it would have to be placed in first priority. Damon would have to wait.

Elena:

I gasped and my eyes snapped open. Trees were in my vision and I felt the soft earth under me. I was suddenly alert. I sat up quickly and looked around. I winced and pressed my hands to my mouth when my gums began to hurt. That's when I realized Katherine had indeed kept her side of the deal. I was now a vampire.

"Did Stefan ever tell you how he fully turned into a vampire?"

I looked up in the direction of Katherine's voice.

She was sitting on a branch. One leg crossed over the other, giving me a mocking smile. That's when my eyes notices the shadow of the vampires I had seen appear earlier. I stared at them for a few seconds before turning my attention back to her.

"No." I said simply, wincing at the memory of the last talk Stefan and I had.

She jumped down and landed gracefully onto the ground. I stood up quickly and faced her. She stopped three steps away from me.

"You'll have to feed on a human."

"Any?"

"Yes but try to keep it low. We don't want the humans to know about us…yet?"

"Us?"

Katherine:

I was about to answer when I heard Klaus' rough voice in my mind.

**Report. **_I found someone who can help us know more about this Bonnie. You won't believe what her last name is. _**What? **Bennett. He didn't answer until a moment later. **That would make her stronger than the other one. **_Anna? _**I don't care what her name is! Now stick with the original plan! Stop getting sidetracked! We don't need another newborn. **

_Missing me? _**Excuse you? **_Do you miss me? _He laughed like if I just told the funniest joke ever. I frowned. Elena was confused about what was going on. **Don't ask stupid questions Katherine. Just get to work. I. want. That. Power! **With that, he was gone. I huffed and turned my attention back to Elena who was totally confused now.

"My…boss was talking to me." I said almost hissing the word boss. "Anyway, you are now part of this team. You work for Klaus but will obey my orders as long as he's not here." I added.

She looked interested. "What are we going to do exactly?"

"Nothing for now. They're going to do the first part for us…we'll come in later."

I gave them the other vampires a curt nod and they disappeared. I took Elena to feed. I wanted to do this quickly so I did the hard work for her and compelled the random human male into coming with me. I snapped his neck so he wouldn't struggle and sunk my teeth into him. I took a good amount from him and left the rest for Elena. I threw him upon the ground and watched as her eyes fixed upon the leaking blood wound. She let the demon take over and she got onto her knees and sank her teeth into his neck.

I let Klaus drift into my thoughts. It wasn't love that I felt for him but I loved the…nights we had together even though we never felt anything for each other. Over the years I have noticed Klaus didn't particularly like the males that have flirted with me or vice versa. He said "he didn't like to share his possessions.". I didn't like how he treated me sometimes. I mean I know I meant nothing to him but he didn't have to treat me like shit. That's when an intriguing thought popped into head. My attention snapped back to Elena who was now getting up and licking any remains of blood on her lips.

"Is he…still in town?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend."

Her eyes filled with pain at that. "He's not my boyfriend anymore. I broke up with him. Why do you ask for him?"

I gave her one of my quick smiles. "Nothing you should worry your little head over, my dear."

_Since you don't miss me, I'm sure you won't mind if I'm with someone else for awhile…_

Next morning (Damon's POV):

When I got ready for the day and stepped out of my room, I almost rubbed my eyes like the cartoon characters did to see if their eyes weren't playing tricks on them. I stopped when I saw my brother come out his room dressed in all black and leather. A confident smile on his face.

"Good morning, brother. Why the shocked why?" he asked.

"What…is this?" I asked motioning to his outfit.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't dress or behave like this."

He shrugged and went down the stairs. I followed him.

"You said to move on and that's what I'm doing." he said.

I smirked. "Seems my pep talked must have gone to your head a little harder than I expected."

He suddenly turned an evil glare towards me. "Don't start acting like you care about me, got it?"

My eyes widened. "What?"

"I have dealt with you for decades now and I'm getting quite tired of you."

"I-"

"You have done nothing but make my life a living hell while all I wanted to do was bring us close together!" I yelled shoving him. I didn't expect his strong strength and I fell onto my ass. I quickly stood up in case he wanted to fight but he just stood there, staring at me with a cold face of hatred. After a moment of thick tension. He broke the silence.

"I'm going to return the favor now." he said seriously and he turned and walked out of the kitchen. Few seconds later, I heard the door open and close. _Shit._

Anna:

I felt bad for leaving Bonnie like that yesterday but I couldn't answer her. I was told never to show weakness to anybody. Bonnie had called me when she was done getting ready for school. When I got to her she told me she would give me a ride in her car.

"We could just run." I suggested. She just shook her head and I decided not to push her. She was in a tense mood at the moment. I got in and she drove off. Ten minutes later, the car was parked into an empty space and we got out.

"Bonnie?" I asked. She closed the door and locked the car.

"Are you mad at me?"

She sighed. "No, Anna, I'm not but I have decided not to follow the rules."

We stared at each other for a moment. I heard someone calling Bonnie's name and I glanced over to see a blonde running over to her. She reached her and hugged her, greeting her a good morning. Bonnie returned the hug and greeting with a genuine smile. The blonde glanced over at me and wondered who I was.

"Oh, Caroline this is Anna. She's…my cousin. She came to visit and she'll be staying at my house for awhile." Bonnie said, holding my eye.

I gave Caroline a small smile and I went over to her to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Caroline." I said. Caroline giggled and hugged me. I looked down at her in surprise, not expecting the friendly affection given to me. Bonnie smiled at the scene. Caroline pulled away.

"Any family of Bonnie is like a family of mine! So you're going to school here too or are you just here to look at the building?"

"Ummm…yeah I got into this school. I wouldn't want to just stay in the house all day."

"How long do you plan to stay?"

I looked at Bonnie. She just shrugged and left the answer up to me. I turned back to the blonde. "About a year."

"Sweet!"

Us three began to walk towards the building.

"So tell me about you!" Caroline said.

"Uhhh…like what do you want to know?"

I wouldn't admit it aloud but thanks to Caroline, for the moment I actually felt human.

Jeremy:

I was waiting for Vicky by her locker, listening to my Ipod while I did so. I ignored the comments of some of my jock haters that passed by.

"Freak!"

"Crack head!"

"Emo!"

_Burn in hell, all of you. _My angry mood changed when I saw Vicky coming over. I smiled at her and she smiled at me.

"Hey." I said.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. It lasted for a moment and we pulled back for air.

"What a nice morning." I teased.

She leaned in close to me as if to tell me a secret. "Do you have any more with you?"

"Any more what?"

She rolled her eyes like if it was obvious. "Crack pills."

"Oh. Yeah I have more in my bag."

"Give one to me."

"Now?" I asked hesitating.

She sighed. "Fine during lunch. You're such a kid."

I grimaced. I hated when people called me a kid.

She turned to her locker and turned her combination to open her locker and get her books.

"So, Vicky, I was wondering if you would like to go to that dance that's coming up next month." I said.

She didn't answer until she placed her things in her bag and slammed her locker shut. She looked at me.

"Go with you to dance with all these other imbeciles? Thanks but no thanks."

She began to walk to her first hour. I was about to go after her and insist but I stopped. My eyes watched a girl with long, black, curly haired short girl talk with Caroline and Bonnie. She was slender and wore a grey blouse, jeans, and slip on shoes.

The bell rang for school to start and all thoughts of Vicky were completely out of my mind. Caroline waved a goodbye as she headed for her class while the girl and Bonnie went into first hour History. It was the first time I was glad to have History first hour. I quickly walked into the class room. I saw Bonnie had taken her seat next to partner and the girl had sat alone behind them. I got the courage to sit down next to her. She glanced over at me. I glanced at her.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi."

"I'm Jeremy." I said. I wanted to slap myself for sounding like…a total kid. I was 15 but whatever.

"Anna, it's a pleasure." she said politely and turned away.

That's when I remembered Vicky. I loved Vicky but I always noticed that she never wanted to go out except for when she had to work at the Grill or wanted to hang out, drink and get high at the cemetery. She also always asked me for drugs. When I tried to have conversation with her, she gave me curt answers or told me she didn't want to talk about the topic. _The only thing she probably sees me as is the fifteen year old drug loner. _I licked my drying lips and glanced over at her again. She glanced at me.

"Where did you move from?" I asked.

"Chicago. I'm Bonnie's cousin."

"How long are you staying?"

She paused and raised an eyebrow, looking slightly amused.

"Why?" she asked.

I blushed. _Crap. Why did I do that? _"Just…curious."

"A year. Not sure though."

I felt disappointed she wasn't going to stay here too long. _I have to calm down. I don't even know her yet and I'm already feeling too much for her. _

I stared into her eyes. I saw…many things hidden in those dark brown eyes of hers. I had a feeling there was more to her than meets the eye. I didn't see as Bonnie had turned to look back at us, a wide amused smirk on her face.

Note: Don't forget to review!


End file.
